the bilioner naruto
by oksigen
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan disana Naruto seorang bilioner harus merasakan sekali lagi bangku sekolah walaupun ini suruhan orang tua nya Cerita agak sedikit gaje dan kurang baik mohon maaf ada sedikit M nya juga
1. chapter 1

Bagaimana jadi nya jika seorang mahasiswa fakultas teknologi pertanian adalah seorang bilioner kaya raya

Dan menyukai seorang anak fk

_Gaje, gak jelas, rated _T tapi ada M nya heheheh

_Ok lets fun_

_Ini fanfic pertama gua jadi mohomaaf_

_Kalau agak gmna heheheheh_

* * *

Hari ini di universitas konohagakure salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia

8 pagi "hoam lelah rasanya harus bangun setiap pagi seperti ini. Kenapa sih we aku pengusaha _namikaze corp_ harus kuliah lagi, kalau gak disruh ayah mana mau aku,. capek bangsat kuliah terus dasar ayah" jeritan suara hati seorang mahasiswa yang malas untuk bangun ya dia adalah _namikaze naruto salah satu bilioner di dunia_ _ya dia hampir memegang seluruh perusahaan dunia dengan iq melebihi rata rata ditambah perusahaan yang beregerak di bidang teknologi sains terutama pesawat, mobil, dan perusahaan tambang lainya " __entah apa yang membuat nya harus kembali lagi mengenyam bangku perkuliahan padahal dia sudah lulus pada umur 16 tahun tambah kuliah pun dia juga pintar_

" mana aku harus naik motor ini oh ayolah aku bilioner ya... Walaupun punya sifat buruk juga tapi ya sudahlah toh juga aku seumuran dengan mahasiswa mahasiswi disini"

Jauh dari tempat itu disebuah ruangan kedokteran mahasiswa cantik berambut seperti bunga sakura dengan panjang sampai punggung lurus ditambah 'jidat nya agak sedikit melebar dan iya dia sakura haruno mahasiswa fakuktas kedokteran yang dimana dia juga ketua bem universitas konohagakure

" selamat pagi semua" menyapa seluruh teman teman mahasiswa nya " pagi buk presiden bem" lemparan salam dari temannya yang lain. Dia melanjutkan briefing untuk kegiatan ospek kali ini. Aya ospek hari pertama

" untuk masing masing ketua sie bagaimana proses nya" tegur tegas sakura " untuk sie perlengkapan aman buk" balasan dari kiba salah satu mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran hewan., " untuk sie acara juga aman kok sakura _sama_" ujar si ino, ino yamanaka anak fakultas design teknik rupa ino juga salah satu sahabat sakura ya dibilang dia sahabat baik dan juga rival memperebutkan _Uciha Sauke ( the Prince) _" baiklah sie komsumsi, pddp, dan sie agama bagaiama" lanjut sakura " sie agama aman sakura _sama_" timpal tenten anak teknik arsitektur " sie komsumsi kurang aman sakura _sama" _' oh shit' guman nya dalam hati sakura tahu disetiap ada event pasti ada kesalahan entah uang atau kesalahan bidang bidang nya tapi ini kesalahan h- jam ayolah kesalahan apalagi ini " baiklah kurang aman dari mana ya? Aku butuh lebih rinci lagi" dahi sakura berkerut otak nya memutar ' ya gusti masalah apa lagi ini' " jadi begini sakura _sama _untuk makanan mahasiswa baru berkisar 500 pesanan makanan yang terdiri dari berbagai makanan pasar dan jumlah yang datang 600 pesanana makanan dan masalah nya jumlah air mineral peserta hanya berjumlah sebagian sakura sama" ujar moegi moegi satu satu nya mahasiswa semester muda atau semester 3 yang menjadi ketua sie disini walaupun tugas nya paling ringan tapi menurut nya itu tugas paling ribet seantero dunia kampus " sekarang begini saja perlengkapan akan mencari sisa nya dan jika membutuhkan biaya bisa langsung menghubungi kak temari, bagaimana perlengkapan?" " oke siap" jawab kiba dengan cengiran gak jelas arah dari dia " tapi untuk sekarang jangan isi makan dulu biar mereka memakan bekal mereka sendiri sendri dulu setelah siang nanti kita bakal memberi makan" ujar sekretaris bem universitas konohagakure si pemalas clan nara walaupun pemalas dia terkenal dengan kepintaran nya dalam segala aspek terbugi juga dia memecahkan soal soal yang kadang dosen pengajar nya harus berpikir ulang untuk memecahkan nya dan shikamaru adalah mahasiswa fakultas matematika walaupun dikelas sering tidur gak jelas " ide bagus shikamaru" ' gusti terimakasih' jawaban sakura dalam hati nya " untuk selanjutnya bagaimana sie pdd deidara kun bagaimana progers nya" deidara si ahli seni di fakuktas seni dan budaya ya dia memang paling cocok dengan apa namanya seni walaupun semester nya gak naik naik alias mengulang terus, dia pintar tapi tidak dengan akademik nya yang dibawah rata rata " pdd aman sakura _chan" _hembusan nafas sakura dan sekarang dimulai oersiapan selama berbulan bulan dan harus di selesaikan sekarang ' oke semangat sakura' perkataan dalam hati sakura menjadi pelecur sendiri untuknya " oke kalau gitu briefing kita akhirri sekarang semua bekerja dengan baik" "bismillah"

_Back to naruto_

Dia sekarang disini bekumpul dengan semua mahasiswa baru memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih dan celana hitam tidak lupa sepatu hitam polos ya walaupun dia 'mahasiswa' sejujurnya bukan naruto yang mengisi formulir pendaftaran mahasiswa nya

Pihak kampus hanya mengetahui bahwa naruto hanya mahasiswa pindahan dari london tidak lebih dari itu walaupun mahasiswa ' yang katanya pindahan' dia tetap harus mengikuti kegiatan ospek kali ini well dia membenci situasi ini.

Author notes : hiya chapter 1 selesai ini pelkenalan dulu ya guys chapter inti bakal ada dia chapter 3 dan 4hehehheheheh

Maaf aku lebih suka narusaku wkwkkw

Butuh masukan juga aku nih dan selamat membaca


	2. awal pertemuan

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana.

_Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?_

Rated K- M

Narusaku, slight naruhina sligh sasusaku

Author notes : terimakasih semua udh mau review disini auhtor baru nulis pertama kali heheheh jadi tolong dimaklumin lah ya plus dibantu bagaimana menentukan sebuah cerita yang bagus wkwkwkkw oke auhtor bikin chapter 2 lagi moga paham kawan semua

* * *

Dia disini sekarang disebuah tempat yang lebih mirip gedung orahraga ( gor) daripada tempat berkumpul nya mahasiswa.

Dia berkumpul dengan mahasiswa baru konohagakure dengan memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih dan celana hitam panjang ditambah lagi sepatu hitam nya .

Tempat itu tidak lah luas melainkan sesak dengan begitu banyak mahasiswa mahasiswa pendatang baru dan jangan lupakan suasana menjadi pengap karena kelebihan orang serta minim nya ventilasi udara dan kurang nya penyejuk ruangan, apalagi tempat itu harusnya menampung sekitar 400 orang tapi malah menampung sekitar 500 orang alhasil pengap dan sempit lah jadinya.

" tes halo halo" sebuah speaker suara mengema ke seruluh gedung sontak saja semua mahasiswa yang ribut menjadi senyap seketika disaat sebuah speaker menyapa dan menegur mereka.

Mereka terpaku ke satu orang yang berdiri didepan podium utama seseorang dengan rambut pink yang panjang nya hampir sepunggung dengan memakai almamater lengkap nya dia berdiri memandang seluruh mahasiswa mahasiswi baru ' welcome to the hell kid' begitu dalam hati nya berbiacara " pelkenalankan nama saya Haruno Sakura saya disini sebagai ketua bem Universitas Konohagakure dan Saya dengan bangga mengucapkan Selamat datang di Universitas Konohagakure salam hangat dari kami " begitu kalimat sambutan secara singkat dari ketua umum bem Universitas Konohagakure.

Hampir seluruh mahasiswa mendengarkan sambutan dari Sakura bahkan ada yang mencatat Kata kata pembukaan sakura sebagai sebuah motivasi tersendiri untuk nya.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto seorang, ya Naruto seorang 'Bilioner' lebih tepat nya. disaat semua saling mendengar kan dia masih asik melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna indigo dia terkesima dengan wanita itu.

hasrat nya muncul untuk berkenalan dia well ini kali pertama bagi naruto tidak henti henti nya menatap nya dari kejauhan.

**Naruto pov**

' ini ngapain sih dengerin ceramah gak guna banget, ospek juga ngapain sih kalau isinya cuma dengerin materi materi aja mending aku ke kantor cari uang lebih enak hehehhe'. Guman nya dalam hati. Naruto melihat kesana kemari ya dia tau ada beberapa sahabat nya disini. Dulu sebelum pindah ke london Naruto sempat tinggal di konoha.

Ya Konoha merupakan tempat tinggal masa kecil nya dan Konoha juga merupakan kampung Almarhum ibunya jadi wajar saja jika dia masih mempunyai teman teman nya disini tapi tetap saja dia tak pernah yakin apa dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat sahabat lamanya.

Setelah menoleh kesana kemari akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang, mata nya terpatri menuju ke dia satu satu nya wanita yang dari tadi berhasil membuat nya matanya fokus dan berhasil membuat kebosanan berkurang karena mengikuti acara tak jelas ini.

' bentar dulu gak selamanya acara ini membosankan juga ternyata ada wanita yang lumayan cantik juga disini hehehhehe, sepertinya aku bakal tetap mengikuti kegiatan kali ini jika ada dia hehheheeh' ya begitulah isi gumannya dalam hati nya kini.

**End Naruto pov**

Jauh dari podium depan ada seseorang yang mengawasi nya. Ya mengawasi seorang 'Bilioner' naruto " mungkin kah dia"? Ujar Shikamaru sahabat lama naruto selain Shikamaru ada Sasuke uchiha, Choji akimichi dan Inuzuka kiba ya mereka sahabat sahabat Naruto dulu. Dulu sewaktu naruto masih ada konoha.

Shikamaru masih bengong percaya dan tidak percaya ' apa benar dia Naruto ? Tapi bukan nya Naruto udh di London dan dia udh megang Namikaze corp? Dia sudah menjadi salah satu Bilioner sekarang dan buat apa dia masuk kuliah lagi ada ada saja orang ini' Shikamaru masih mengenalinya dengan jelas ciri ciri seorang naruto, selain gampang bosan naruto juga punya ranbut yang sedikit mencolok warna nya dengan badan atlettis dan juga lagi ' kumis kucing' yang berada di kedua pipinya.

" sayang liatin apa? Pasti lagi liatin maba maba yang cantik ya" teguran dari gadis nya membuyar kan semua nya. Temari namanya dia kakak kelas nya dulu sewaktu Sma dulu.

Gadis yang mempunyai kuncir dua di kepala nya ini agak sedikit kesal karena shikamaru dari tadi melihat kearah maba maba cewek tampa memperdulikan kedatangannya " eh ngak kok say, aku tadi melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan sahabat lama ku" timpal shikamaru sambil mengelus kepala nya.

rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi temari, dia tau Shikamaru bukan seorang playboy dengan sifat nya malas dan sering berkata mendokusai dan rajin 'bermimpi' diwaktu jam kuliah, nya ditambah sangat aktif jika meminum kopi sambil bermain catur dengan para orang tua di kedai nya.

Shikamaru walaupun pemalas dia punya kedai kopi untuk membantu perekonomian keluarga nya, Keluarga nara emang berada tapi mempunyai kedai kopi bukan sesuatu yang salah kan.

" beneran ya? Kamu gak liatin maba" tunjuk temari dengan sifat sedikit menantang ke shikamaru " awas aja kamu ganjen ke Maba aku bakal habisin kamu".

Shikamaru bergidik ngeri disekujur tubuh nya tak disangka pacar nya yang hampir 4 tahun menemaninya bisa bisa bisa nya nuduh dia yang macem macem dasar wanita menyebalkan.

" hehehhe iya iya Sabaku no Temari" masih mengelus rambut nya dan Temari nyaman dengan perlakuan itu apalagi sekarang dia memegang 2 kotak makan ditangan sebelah kirinya.

Dia tau ini jam makan siang untuk si pemalas keluarga Nara dan dia sudah menyiapkan Omelette dan bento kesukaan nya " sayang udh jam makan siang ini, dan aku bawa bekal buat kamu, jadi ayo makan bareng pasti kamu udh laper juga kan" tawaran itu disambut dengan antusias oleh shikamaru dan sudah pasti dia tidak menolak nya " y udh ayok di kedai ya sekalian aku mau buka kedai nih gak ada dosen juga jadi masih bisa sedikit tidur" Temari sweetdrop mendengar kalimat itu bisa bisa nya orang ini.

" tapi izin dulu sana sama sakura nanti kamu dicariin lagi tadi sih aku dah bilang kalau aku mau makan tapi lupa ngizinin kamu maaf ya hehehe" tampang polos temari membuat nya berkata mendokusai.

**_Brmbrmbrm suara_****_ hp android sakura_.**

'Siapa sih ganggu banget gak tau orang sibuk banget ya' iya ini hari pertama ospek di kampus nya otomatis hari paling sibuk yang pernah dilakukannya bukan hanya sibuk tapi pusing juga.

Sakura segera membuka _lockscreen _hp nya

' ada notif wa'

**From Nara shikamaru.**

**To: me**

**Aku makan siang bentar****Bareng temari****Tugas ku udh selesai juga****Kalau ada apa chat wa atau cari aku di kedai**.

.'cih dasar bucin bisa bisanya dia pergi gitu aja walaupun ini acara hari pertama sudah mau selesai tapi ya sudahlah toh tugas nya mencatat barang barang maba udh selesai'.

**From : me**

**To: Nara shikamaru**

**Y udh sana jangan lama lama****Ada evaluasi disini****Dan siapa yang paling banyak mahasiswa yang tidak membawa perlengkapan?**

" kyaaaaaa" _bugh_ _bagh_ _bagh_ _bugh_ " tolong siapa pun bantu kami merelai" " tolong disini ada yang terluka" sakura yang tadinya santai sambil menunggu balasan chat wa dari shikamaru tiba tiba panik mendengar suara itu ya ada kegaduhan bukan gaduh karena suara mahasiswa baru nya tapi gaduh karena mendengar suara minta tolong dan gaduh karena ada yang berkelahi ' cih kenapa lagi ini tuhan' sakura langsung menuju lokasi dengan muka memerah dan tangan yang mengepal di kedua kantong jas almamater nya dia benar benar marah atas hal ini bisa bisa nya ada yang berkelahi di saat ospek pada jam makan siang.

" ada apa ini! " suara sakura membubarkan semua mahasiswa yang fokus terhadap aksi pertarungan si ' Bilioner'.

**Flashback on**

Naruto masih menatap gadis itu ya gadis yang dipandangi nya dari tadi, dia tidak pernah bosan memandang ngi gadis itu gadis dengan surai indigo itu. '

'aku harus berkenalan dengan nya iya harus' guman naruto dalam hati nya baru saja dia mau menyapa nya ada dua orang laki datang langkah naruto berhenti dia pikir salah satu diantara Dua laki laki itu adalah pacar nya.

Dugaan nya salah dua Laki Laki itu bukan pacar nya dan dia mahasiswa disini juga tapi dia gak tau apakah dua orang ini salah satu dari panitia disini

Ternyata dua laki laki itumenggoda gadis nya " hai cantik heheheh boleh kenalan" hinata masih diam dia tidak bergeming dia tidak mau mengubris nya ' ini hari pertama ku ospek ayolah masak harus aku ladenin orang ini' begitulah guman nya dalam hati

hinata mempunyai sifat pemalu walaupun pemalu, jangan harap bisa menang dalam perkelahian melawan nya.

Hinata pernah memenangkan kejuaraan Jugo tingkat nasional bahkan dia pernah melawan salah satu atlet Jugo Hyuga neji yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupu nya sendri dan Menang.

Tampa babibu Naruto langsung menghajar kedua orang itu dengan bogeman nya

Dia berhasil mengenai salah satu nya sehingga membuat terhuyung kaget

" hei apa apaan ini" suara salah satu pria itu

Pria dengan rambut bob ala Bruce lee itu " kau yang apa apaan berani berani menggoda maba dikampus mu pada saat ospek lagi".

Naruto tak sadar teman pria yang satu nya ada dibelakang nya sekarang 1 orang didepan nya dengan memegang pipi nya serta hidung nya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan itu dan satu orang bersiap menendang nya.

Dan iya sekarang dia beraksi melakukan tendangan memutar dan tepat mengenai siku tangan Naruto.

Naruto merasakan tendangan itu di siku tanganya sebelah kanan.

" ahhhh tangan ku kau berani berani nya

Ahhh shit tangan ku, fuck you buddy"

Mata Hinata terbelarak melihat itu.

Sekita saja terikan Hinata mengema " Kyaaaaaaa!"

Salah satu teman Naruto langsung membantu melerai nya" siapapun bantu kami merelai " teriakan mengema dari Sai Shimura pertarungan masih terjadi.

Sai masih berusaha merelai nya" siapa pun bantu kami merelai nya " Sekarang si Garra adik dari Temari langsung membantu Sai dia gak mau melihat Naruto terluka lagi" Tolong disini ada yang terluka ". Pekikan Gara membuat seluruh Mahasiswa baru terfokus terhadap mereka

Naruto masih meringkik kesakitan akibat tendangan tadi tak lupa juga memar di ujung bibir nya dia tersenyum puas melihat salah satu dari teman pria itu berdarah dan salah satu nya lagi bersiap membuat tendangan susulan

Dan akhirnya Sakura ketua bem datang dan lansung menghentikan perkelahian mereka ini " apaan ini"

**Flashback off**

"Apaan ini" suara mengema sakura menghentikan mereka ya mereka berhenti seketika setelah kedatangan ketua ' Bem'

Dan inilah awalnya _EmeraldGreen_ bertemu _Blueshapire _ini awal mula segala nya

Kisah mereka dimulai

Pertemuan seorang bilioner dan seorang calon dokter

* * *

Alhamdulillah chapter 2 selesai

Setelah gak tidur selama 1 malam lamanya mencari ending yang pas

Oh ya terimakasih untuk yang review kemarin insyaallah saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin

ThankThanks regards


	3. Namikaze family

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana.

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Narusaku, slight naruhina sligh sasusaku

Tolong review dong sebanyak banyak

Biar Author juga semangat nulis nya hehehe

Dan juga belajar buat bikin fanfic heheheh kalau bisa kasik tau ya kesalahan nya dmna

Dan review yang bikin semangat okey

* * *

Jauh dari tempat itu disebuah rumah atau lebih tepat _Mansion_ Namikaze.

_Rumah _yang cukup mewah terletak _Kengsinton, London_ hunian yang terdiri dari banyak fasilitas didalam.

_Rumah_ ini terdiri dari 5 kamar utama yang sekelas kamar hotel bintang, 5 ruang utama keluarga yang hampir seluas lapangan futsal serta 20 _mess_ pekerja yang tak terlalu luas tapi cukup mewah.

Rumah ini mempunyai garasi yang bisa menampung 75 mobil sekaligus, tempat bisokop, ruang kerja bawah tanah dan lab khsus untuk sang 'Bilioner',.

_Rumah_ ini juga terdapat kebun yang luas nya kurang lebih hampir 100 hektar yang membutuhkan hampir 25 orang untuk mengatur nya.

fasilitas lainya seperti areal gym , dapur yang mirip dengan sebuah restoran yang terdapat 10 koki khsuus didalam nya, 2 danau buatan serta lapangan tenis, arel bar, kolam renang yang mewah, beserta klinik didalam nya dan jangan lupakan bengkel mobil dan sebuah landasan pesawat serta helipad didalam nya

Rumah yang terletak di kawasan paling mahal di London ini berdiri diatas 5000 hektar tanah dan hampir mempunyai 100 orang pekerja didalam nya

Selain itu juga rumah nya terdapat alat alat canggih yang sangat sangat canggih

Dibalik itu semua ada seorang Pria tua yang sedang duduk di kursi roda nya di depan danau buatan yang cantik, ya dia Namikaze Minato ayah dari Sang bilioner

Minato menderita stroke membuat kaki nya tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu

Walaupun dia menderita penyakit stroke tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum senang karena ditemani oleh gadis kecil nya lagi.

" _Tou-san _" "_ Tou-san_ kangen dengan Kas-san ya" sapaan karin membuyar lamunan Minato.

" iya Karin" "Tou-san mu sangat merindukan nya "Mata nya berbinar tentang sebauh kerinduan yang dalam.

" _Tou san _jika merindukan _Kas san _kenapa harus kedanau? " jawab nya sambil menuntut kusir roda _Tousan _nya

" karena Danau ini adalah permintaan khusus _Tousan _kepada kakak mu ". Ucap nya sambil memegang foto, foto seseorang wanita cantik dengan kedua anak nya .

" _Tou san...? _Apa maksud permintaan khusus itu? _"_ Anak gadis nya masih tak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

Dia tau kalau ayah nya merindukan ibunya tapi apa maksud nya dari 'permintaan khusus'.

Apa maksud kata kata _'Tousan' _nya. Dia sungguh tak paham.

Namikaze karin adalah gadis kecil kesayangan ayah nya dan adik kesayangan dari sang "bilioner"

Dia berbeda dari kakak nya dia memilih jalan untuk menjadi aktris, modeling penyanyi dan penulis. Dan mempunyai beberapa perusahaan entertain.

Walaupun dia bukan seorang ' Bilioner' seperti kakak nya tapi soal kejeniusan tak jauh beda dari kakak nya dia berhasil menamatkan sarjana satra bahasa hanya berumur 18 tahun saja.

Keluarga namikaze memang terkenal sangat sangat jenius karena memang sedari kecil mereka diajarkan berbagai macam pelajaran yang cepat tapi mudah untuk diingat

"iya karin permintaan _Tousan_ mu untuk dibuatkan danau untuk mengingatkam _Kassan_" mata lelaki itu berbinar

" Dulu sewaktu mengandung mu karin, dia mempunyai cita cita yaitu mempunyai rumah pinggir danau" dan kini pelupuk mata nya tak

sanggup lagi menahan nya

" sekarang kita mempunyai rumah pinggir danau" tetapi _Kassan _sudah pergi" mata nya kian sayu

" _Tousan_" karin bergetar hati nya, iya dia merasakan apa yang ayah nya rasakan

" Danau ini _Tousan_ namakan nama _Kassan_ mu agar kita tetap bisa melihat dan menjaga nya sesuai salah satu permintaan terakhir nya dan jika _Tou san _merindukan nya _Tou _san akan kesini dan seolah olah dia sedang memanggil _Tousan _di tepi danau sana dan mengajak _Tousan untuk bermain bersama nya _"

" Tapi sekarang dia pergi, Karin untuk selamanya " air mata nya benar benar jatuh sekarang

" _Tousan ,_" air mata karin juga turut jatuh membasahi tangan Touchan nya

Karin tak kuasa melihat _Tousan _seperti itu dia sangat depresi setelah kehilangan istrinya

Karin hanya ingin mengurangi beban _Tousan _yaitu mewujudkan permintaan terakhir kalinya

" _Tou-san _apa penyebab kematian '_ Kassan' _dan apa permintaan nya saat terkahir nya"

Karin masih segukan akibat tangis nya yang pecah.

Iya Karin memang ditinggal mendiang ibunya pada saat umur 10 tahun dan itu yang menyebabkan dia menjadi sangat sangat manja.

Dan saat itu Naruto berumur 15 tahun, Naruto sangat depresi mengetahui itu bahkan sampai disekolah kan dirumah nya ( **_home schooling__) _**.

Sedangkan karin disekolah di tempat kaum elit.

Karin juga masih tak mengerti tentang kesedihan dia masih sibuk dengan dunia anak kecil nya.

Tapi Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mengalami kesedihan berturut turut. sampai nya pada akhirnya dia memutuskan bekerja dan terus bekerja sebagai bentuk perlarian kesedihan nya

Dan dia berhasil walaupun dia belom pernah sekolah secara resmi dan dia hanya **_homeschooling _**tapi dia berhasil menjadi Bilioner pada usia 21 tahun dan mengambil Perusahaan Namikaze corp.

Naruto yang terlampau jenius tak pernah mengerti cinta karena kesedihan ditinggal ibunya baginya saat dia mencintai wanita itu hanya sebatas nafsu tidak pernah dalam hati.

Itulah dia sekarang tak pernah peduli akan perasaan orang lain. Pada saat melihat wanita cantik dia hanya mengatakan nya tapi tidak pernah suka ataupun membuat nya benar benar jatuh cinta.

" Permintaan _Kas san _mu adalah menghentikan _Tousan _yang terlalu berambisi dengan teknologi sampe sampe _Tou san _lupa akan efek teknologi yang _Tou san _berikan pada _Kas san"._

Air mata nya semakin deras jatuh ke tanah Minato mengingat apa kesalahannya apa yang membuat kematian istrinya

Iya Khusina mati karena terlalu sering terpapar sinar radiasi dari pekerjaannya

Itulah kenapa Khusina meminta dibuatkan sebuah kebun yang besar dan danau agar Minato sadar bahwa pekerjaan nya menyebabkan radiasi yang kurang baik bagi keluarga dan juga alam

Tapi sekarang dia terlambat Naruro memulai lagi apa yang dia ingin hentikan

Naruto membuat percobaan dengan nuklir Minato tau ini akan berakibat sangat buruk terhadap alam dan keluarga nya kelak .

Minato gak mau itu terjadi dia gak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama apa yang dia perbuatan.

Karena itu Minato meminta Naruto kembali kuliah lagi agar dia menyadari bahwa dia telah salah.

Dan juga permintaan terakhir dari mendiang istrinya

" _Kas san _mu meninggal karena kanker otak stadium 4 _Tou san_ tak menyadari apa penyebabnya hingga Tou san menyadari bahwa radiasi dari pekerjaan Tou san lah yang menyebabkan kan nya".

" Berarti karena itu pula _Tou san _meminta kakak untuk kuliah lagi agar dia menyadari tindakannya salah?"

" Iya Karin" Minato mengusap airmata nya dia berusaha tersenyum kepada karin.

Dia tidak ingin anaknya harus menerima nasib seperti dia.

Manusia kadang lupa dengan alam bahkan manusia terlalu egois dengan alam itulah yang Minato ambil dari perlajaran hidup nya. Keegoisan nya menciptakan sesuatu teknologi tapi dia lupa bahwa teknologi nya mengeakibatkan kehancuran bagi bumi

Khusina adalah salah satu bukti nya

**_Flashback Minato_**

"Minato sayang" seruan seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemah dia kasur rumah sakit di London

" iya sayang ada apa" jawaban cepat minato yang terus memegang tangan istri nya

" boleh kah aku meminta sesuatu" sebuah permintaan untuk terakhir kali nya

Iya Khusina tau ini adalah batas nya.

Mintao mengerutkan dahi nya, dia tak paham tentang kata kata Khusina.

" hus kamu tuh jangan ngomong kayak gitu dong, emang apa sih yang kamu minta? Pasti aku kan mengabulkan nya" minato menatap Khusina dengan sungguh sungguh

" aku ingin kita membangun danau di dekat rumah kita dengan kebun agar setiap liburan kita bisa bermain dengan Naruto dan Karin dipinggir danau nya" permintaan pertama dari sang istri dibalas dengan sweetdrop nya Minato

" ha? Hahahah, ada ada aja sayang" Minato tertawa setelah bersweetdrop iya dia sedikit heran dengan permintaan nya sang istri nya

" baiklah aku akan membuat nya setelah kamu sembuh sayang" tanggapan tambahan dari suami nya membuat Khusina sedikit lega

" kau tau apa yang membuat ku terkena kanker?"

Minato sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Khusina dia tidak ingin sama sekali bertengkar dengan sang istri dia sudah tau kesalahannya.

" aku tau sayang jangan memulai pertengkaran tolong" Minato berusaha memendam emosi nya iya dia sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu

" maaf sayang bukan itu maksud nya aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengulangi lagi" khusina memohon nya iya sekarang dia memasuki fase sekarat

Napas nya ter engah engah dia tau sudah waktu nya untuk pergi

" tolong jaga Naruto dan Karin ya jaga mereka dari apapun jangan buat mereka mengulangi kesalahan kita" kini tatapan memohon nya kembali tapi sekarang tatatapn permohonan yang terbilang untuk terkahir kali nya

" Khusina jangan bekata seperti itu ku mohon" air mata minato jatuh dia menyesal apa yang dia perbuat terlalu ambisi tentang pekerjaan nya tapi lupa apa tentang akibat perbuatan nya

" sebelum aku pergi untuk selamanya. Minato jangan sampai membuat mereka lupa apa penyebab ibu nya meninggal "

" Khusina jangan berkata yang tidak tidak kau akan sembuh Khusina kau pasti sembuh"

" sudah waktu nya aku pergi Minato, jaga mereka. Kuliah kan mereka ditempat ku dulu agar mereka tau dan dapat mengobati kerinduan mereka"

" Aku mencintai mu Minato walaupun kau membuatku begini tapi aku tetap mencintaimu"

Air mata minato membasahi tangan Khusina dia tidak ingin melepaskan nya sedikit pun dia ingin berada di sisinya sampai detik terkahir nya.

" Selamat tinggal"...

Minato membelarak mata nya tidak percaya

" Dokter cepat kesini"

Naruto yang sejak dari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu jatuh terkulai lemas dia benar sedih sangat sedih dan percaya, ditangan nya terdapat bunga yang indah rangkaian dari Naruto sendri

" ibu"

Teriakan sang Anak tunggal, Sang pewaris utama. Sekarang dia tak peduli dimana jatuh bunga nya dan bagaimana bentuk nya

Minato melihat itu langsung meluncur mendekap kedua anak nya

Karin masih benggong dia ngak tau mereka kenapa dia hanya heran melihat ayah dan kakak nya menangis, ibunya tidur sambil menutup seluruh tubuh. Dan dokter yang geleng geleng kepala.

" naruto, karin biarkan ibumu beristirahat dengan tenang ya nak" Minato menahan tanggis nya didepan sang anak dia sendri juga tak kuasa melihat suasan itu.

" _Tousan_, _Kassan _kok tidur nya kaku banget sih dan kenapa selimut nya sampe kepala dan kok kakak dan tousan nangis sih"

Pertanyaan dari adik kecil naruto, dia masih terlalu polos untuk tau bahwa ibunya sudah tiada

' Khusina akan ku lakukan apa yang kau minta itu janji ku seumur hidup' guman Minato dalan hati

**_End Flashback_**

" _Tousan_ hanya ingin Kakak mu belajar dari kesalahan _Tousan _ini dan _Tousan _ingin dia bisa mengurangi kesedihan nya dengan memasukkan ke tempat yang sama dengan ibumu ".

.

" _Tousan _tapi umur kak naruto 25 tahun sekarang apakah dia menjadi maba kembali atau bagaimana jangan membuat dia terlalu tua untuk mahasiswa yang muda muda Disana _Tousan _".

" Untuk masalah itu biarkan _Tousan _yang urus _Tousan _masih punya teman disana "

Jauh dari sana atau kembali kepasa sang bilioner

Naruto kini menatap sang pemilik manik EmeraldGreen dengan was was

Dia berani memarahi aku?

* * *

alhamdulillah makasih

MaafMaaf chapter ini agak terlalu memaksa soalnya Author juga dalam penulisan proposal kkn jadi agak gimana ( mohon doanya ya heheheheeh agar cepet kkn habis tu cepet lulus juga)

Maaf juga bagi yang belom paham

Intinya di chapter inu menceritakan alasan Minato menyuruh Naruto masuk kuliah

Hehehehhe dan kematian Khusina juga memperkenalkan keluarga namikaze lbih tepat nya

Jangan lupa review ya kawan kawan

. Oh ya aku mau bikin fanfic juga dengan bernuansa Indonesia menurut kalian bagaimana ya heheheheh

Pleas kasik tanggapan ya..

Salam ambyar


	4. Emerald and Sapphire

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana.

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Narusaku, slight naruhina sligh sasusaku

Tolong review dong sebanyak banyak

Biar Author juga semangat nulis nya hehehe

* * *

_"_apa apaan ini" suara Sakura memecah semua nya.

Sakura berdiri dengan tegas dan memandang amarah ketiga orang yang membuat keributan tadi " Hyuga neji dan Rock lee, bisa kalian jelaskan ini semua di ruang DPM sekarang" . Bentakan sakura kepada keduanya.

Wajah takut kedua mahasiswa itu menyeruak ' sialan' runtukan hati kedua nya

" maaf Sakura sama, tapi kami hanya mengoda adik dari Neji dan tiba tiba laki laki itu menendang saya" Pembelaan dari Lee

Iya dia tak mau kalau masalah ini masuk ke ruang DPM bisa bisa beasiswa nya kena imbas nya

" apakah menggoda adek teman sendri termasuk hal yang baik, pada saat ada kegiatan kampus resmi" jawab tegas sakura.

" tidak sakura sama" jawab lee

" dan kau bocah pirang ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan sekarang" perintah sakura kepada naruto. Dia masih belom tau siapa naruto sebenarnya

" aku akan obati luka luka mu setelah itu kau harus menghadap ketua DPM Sasuke uchiha"

Naruto celongo dan berkata dalam hatinya

' Sasuke, kuliah disini?'

Dia masih bengong, tak disangka nya seorang rival sekaligus sahabat nya berada satu kampus dengan nya.

Sasuke uchiha atau '_ The prince_' salah satu mahasiswa jurusan hukum semester 5, bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini memilih untuk menjadi hakim daripada harus mengikuti tradisi keluarga nya yaitu di kepolisian dan militer.

Ayah nya adalah kepala polisi sedangkan kakak nya adalah komandan satuan khusus di kemiliteran dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah serta ketampanan nya tak heran kalau Sasuke di sebut ' the Prince'

" ngapain bengong cepetan berdiri, kita akan mengobati luka mu" perintah Sakura kepada Naruto

" iya iya baik_ by the way _tangan ku masih sakit ya bisa gak usah kasar" celoteh Naruto yang, sekarang memegang tangan nya sebelah kanan yang tergeser akibat tendangan dari lee

" iy maaf aku agak sedikit kacau, jadi sekarang cepat sana menuju ruang pengobatan" teriak Sakura dengan lantang

Mendengar kalimat itu hampir seluruh Mahasiswa terdiam bukan main mereka berpikir ' ini Ketua Bem atau Penjangal , kok tak punya belas kasihan'

Dengan sigap Naruto yang mendengarkan langsung berdiri dan menuju ruang kesehatan

Tak lupa juga dia memberitahu seketaris pribadi nya atau lebih tepat nya _Artificial Intelligence _( A. I) pribadi nya

" Kurama" panggilan Naruto kepada A.I nya

"_ laksanakan tugas tuan" _jawaban suara komputer kepasa Naruto

" Cari tau info tentang Sasuke disini berseta teman teman ku yang lain serta dan bereskan keperluan untuk tinggal disini "

" siap pak, _maaf pak, bukanya bapak tak suka berada disini" _

" disini ada beberapa temen ku Kupikir tinggal lebih lama akan seru"

"_baiklah laksanakan tugas pak" _

Seseoang menepuk pundak Naruto

" kau gila ya ngomong sambil mencet kuping" teguran sakura kepada nya

" aku sekarang agak sedikit kacau jadi maaf kalau agak gila heheheh" jawaban dan cengiran khusus nya yang membuat Sakura ber sweetdrop ria di hati nya

' huftt hampir aja ketahuan' ya bagaimana pun juga dia tak inggin orang orang tau siapa dia bisa bisa menjadi heboh seluruh dunia dan mengancam reputasi nya

' dasar' gerutukan hati sakura.

Sakura juga mengirim pesan lewat _WhatsApp_ kepada shikamaru untuk datang ke kampus karena masalah ini.

**To : Nara** **Shikamaru**

**Cepet ke kampus bentar ada masalah disini**!

**Dan tolong bawakan aku formulir perpindahan beberapa mahasiswa **

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda di kedai kopi milik Shikamaru

Sang pemilik sedang asik asik nya membuat kopi untuk para pelanggan nya dibantu oleh pacar atau dibilang tunangan nya sekarang dan seorang barista,

Geteran handphone Android bergetar di saku kemeja shikamaru

' aduh apa lagi sih'. Dan membuat empu nya sedikit agak kesal dan memilih untuk membiarkan nya

" Say buka dulu aja sapa tau penting dari temen temen mu" suruh temari yg sedang asik minum _cappuccino frappe _buatan sang kekasih nya

" males ah paling anak anak gak becus kerjain sesatu" sontak saja kalimat itu membuat temari agak sedikit kesal

" ya sudah bawa sini biar aku yang bales" ucap temari yang kesal melihat kelakuan pasangan nya

Shikamaru sempat bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat itu, bagaimana pun juga dia takut membangun kan Monster yang sedang dalam mode diam itu

" iya iya aku buka gak ush marah marah gitu" dia lebih milih mengalah daripada harus _tewas_ dengan tragis

**From : Sakura**

**Cepet ke kampus bentar ada masalah disini!**

**Dan tolong bawakan aku formulir! perpindahan beberapa mahasiswa**

'Sudah kuduga, ada masalah lagi sih ini'

"Say aku balik ke kampus bentar ya" permohonan izin nya ke pacar nya,

" ada masalah lagi ya, ya sudah deh"

Jawaban pasrah dari temari walaupun sebenarnya dia gak mau ditinggal tapi bagaimana pun ini kekasih nya punya tanggung jawab yang besar disana

" hehehe iya kayaknya masalah serius ini, tolong jaga kedai dengan tayuya ya nanti aku balik lagi" amanah dan tugas diberikan kepada temari , mau tak mau juga dia harus menerima nya.

"Siap bos" ucap sang barista si tayuya

"Eh iya titip berikan bento ya say" teriakan Temari membuat nya mengurungkan menstater motor nya

" iya siap oke pergi dulu"

Dia melaju dengan motor nya dengan hati hati

Sementara saat ini

Kedua insan itu bertemu yang satu merawat ' sang bilioner' dan yang satu nya sedang merintih kesakitan

" kak ini agak sakit adawwww" rintihan naruto, ya bagaimanapun dia agak sedikit terisika sekarang tangan nya lumayan sakit

" eh maaf ya, kalau boleh tau darimana kau berasal dan sekarang fakultas apa ?" tanya sakura untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Naruto terima

" aku dari london, dan fakultas teknologi pertanian hehehhe" cukup kaget sakura mendengar nya

" ehh jadi kau murid pindahan itu, pindahan dari semester 5 ya?" tanya sakura was was.

Iya terdengar santer dikarangan para mahasiswa, bahwa akan ada 5 mahasiswa transfer baru

Tapi kabar itu belum benar hanya gosip belaka

Dikabarkan juga mereka akan langsung masuk dari semester 5.

" heheheh iya kak, Emang ada apa ya?"

Balasan singkat dari Naruto . Naruto juga belom tau kabar ini. Dan menurut nya biasa aja

" tidak tidak ada apa apa" sejujur nya saja pada saat ada pemberitahuan ada mahasiswa pindahan yang langsung masuk semester 5 sakura memprotes nya.

Alasan dia cukup masuk akal akan ada kecemburuan antar mahasiswa yang lain..

" bagaimana kondisi tangan mu?"

" sudah cukup mendingan sih kak"

Naruto berbohong dia tahu tangan nya sedang tidak baik baik saja tapi apa mau dikata

Dia tak mau membuat orang lain merepotkan nya

" sejujur nya aku ingin bertanya bagimana cara mu untuk pindah ke sini dan langsung semester 5" sakura bertanya dengan penuh harap. Sejujur nya juga Sakura tak paham kenapa ada mahasiswa yang masuk langsung semester 5 itu berarti mereka hanya kuliah disini 2 semester dan menurut sakura juga

itu adalah _money_

" itu karena..."

_Sreek suara pintu masuk yang telah terbuka_

Ada seseorang yang masuk keruangan kesehatan dan membuat 2 insan yang didalam merasa kaget

" itu karena mereka sebenarnya sudah dari semester 1 disini" suara Sasuke mengkaget kan semua nya

" Sa.. su ke"

* * *

Hai semua maaf ya baru bisa ngepost lagi setelah sekian lama Author harus kerjain tugas, kkn ( bukan kkn desa penari ya), propoal penilitian

Dan juga mohon doanya agar bisa cepet lulus juga kwkwkw

Disini Author mau bikin sampe 20 chapter inti

Dan 5 chapter prolog atau pertemuan naruto sama kawan kawan nya

Masih ada satu lagi chapter prolog nya

Dan juga review yang banyak sebanyak banyak nya heheheh

Authors gak bisa hidup tampa review wkwkwk

Dalam penyelesaian chapter auhtor kerjain 1 hari 1 malam sekalian ngerjain tugas wlwk jadi moho maaf kalau ada typo yak

Oh ya kalau ada saran dan review bisa kirim ke email athor ya dan bagi yang jomblo terutama yang ukhtea bisa kenalam juga ya wkwkwkw atau tulis di tempat riview juga bisa wkwkwk ok

Thanks regards

Salam ambyar


	5. emerald and Sapphire 2

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana.

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Narusaku, slight naruhina sligh sasusaku

Tolong review dong sebanyak banyak

Biar Author juga semangat nulis nya hehehe

* * *

"Sasuke" kedatangan nya membuat kaget 2 orang didepan nya

Mata Naruto membelarak, iya setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu sahabat nya dia bertemu dengan nya lagi.

"Iya...? Kenapa, ada yang salah".

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat. Dia terheran kenapa mereka seperti itu

" tidak tidak ada yang salah kok Sasuke" dengan nada yang sedikit centil dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang agak sedikit geli mendengar nya

Dan Naruto masih diam walaupun dia masih terkejut tapi dia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa aja

"Oh ya perkenalkan dia Sasuke uchiha, dia Ketua dpm disini" usaha Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada Naruto walaupun Naruto sudah tahu tapi untuk menghormati Sakura dia cuma mengangukan kepala nya saja

"Dan Sasuke perkenalkan dia Naruto mahasiswa baru yang membuat keonaran tadi"

Usaha Sakura juga memperkenalkan Naruto disini dengan sedikit nada yang keras.

" aku sudah tahu sakura, jadi diamlah" jawaban yang sedikit pedas terlontar dari mulut ' the prince'. mendengar itu sakura agak sedikit tersinggung walaupun bagaimanapun juga dia punya hati kan

" ya sudah aku hanya memperkenalkan kalian saja kan" jawaban seadanya dari Sakura. Yang merasa tersinggung karena mendengar kata kata nya

" Hei Sasuke bisakah kau agak sedikit lembut kepada wanita?" Naruto membuka mulut nya dia tahu sakura sedang tersinggung akibat ucapannya

" ngak, ngak apa apa sudah biasa kok Naruto"

Belaan Sakura kepada Sasuke, dia gak mau sosok yang disukai nya disalahkan atas dirinya

" tapi dia kan sudah..." disaat dia mau memberitahu Sakura akan keselahan dari Sasuke

" kami teman lama sakura" jawaban Sasuke yang langsung memotong lontaran kalimat dari Naruto

" hei tak sopan kau memotong pembicaraan ku Sasuke" protesan dari Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kocak kedua nya dan segera saja dia langsung menyeselesaikan tugas nya mengobati Naruto

" Sakura apa kau sudah selesai? Jika susah silahkan kembali ketempat semula ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padanya" Seruan dari Sasuke kepada Sakura.

selain itu juga sekarang di pikiran Sasuke hanya ingin bertanya pada Naruto apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

Dan kenapa dia disini? Apa yang mau dilakukanya

" sudah kok baru saja" jawaban singkat dari Sakura yang sedang merapikan alat alat nya

" baiklah bisa tinggalkan kita kan" suruhan Sasuke pada sakura

" iya, sabar" langkah Sakura mencoba keluar dari ruang kesehatan sekarang

Tapi sebelum pergi dia memberi tahu Naruto tentang keadaanya

" Ehmmm Naruto kau beristirahat lah 3 hari, dengan kondisi mu seperti sekarang tak mungkin dirimu melanjutkan kegiatan Ospek"

Langkah Sakura keluar dari ruangan dengan menoleh Naruto sambi tersenyum

Melihat hal itu sontak saja membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang ' damn senyum nya manis' bisikan suara hati Naruto

Hal yang telah lama Naruto pendam akhirnya terbuka dengan sendiri nya

Rasa yang hilang kini telah kembali

Sebuah senyum yang berlalu masih terngiang ngiang dikepala nya

Ya sebuah senyum yang nanti nya akan membuat 'sang bilioner' kembali menemukan cintanya dan menyadarkan nya

Baru kali ini dia merasakan senyum yang membekas dihatinya.

Disaat perjalan kembali ke tempat ospek nya Sakura bertemu shikamaru yang baru saja memikirkan motor nya dan membawa beberapa folder tentang anak anak maba yang diperintahkan nya tadi

"Hai shika" , sapaan Sakura yang melihat Shikamaru sudah datang sambil membawa file yang dia minta

" akhrinya ketemu juga" orang yang dicarinya akhirnya muncul juga

"ini file yang dirimu minta" sambil memberikan dokumen dokumen yang dia pegang. Jujur saja shikamaru malas untuk kesini tugas dia sudah selesai ngapain repot repot harus kesini lagi.

" oh ya sakura, aku mau nanya tadi ada masalah apa dan untuk apa dokumen dokumen ini" pertanyaan dari shika jujur saja dia sedikit binggung ada masalah apa sebenarnya pada saat ospek pertama

Dan untuk apa file file ini sebenarnya

" hmmm tadi ada mahasiswa berantem dengan Neji dan Lee"

Mendengar itu Shika tampak kagek baru kali ini ada mahasiswa yang berani berantem melawan mereka

" siapa dan kenapa, cih baru hari pertama aja seperti ini" walaupun dia males malesan terhadap sesuatu tapi untuk masalah ini dia cukup antusias

" ya bisa dibilang si Neji dan Lee godain maba dan ada mahasiswa yang gak terima akan hal itu well hanya kesalah pahaman kok tenang aja" cerita sakura pada shika, wajah sihika terlihat sedikit serius.

" dan siapa mahasiswa yang berani melawan 2 orang itu" sontak saja shikamaru kaget dan mulai bertanya tanya tentang siapa yany berani melawan mereka

Neji dan Lee adalah atlet bela diri ya bisa dibilang mereka cukup hebat dalan bela diri.

Shikamaru juga kaget pastinya 'ada yang berani melawan mereka juga ya?' Begitu lah kira kira suara hatinya

" hmmn namanya Naruto, tapi aku lupa marga nya" dan jawaban sakura membuat shikamaru tambah kaget sahabat lamanya berbuat ulah lagi

Ya Naruto dari dulu emang pembuat masalah tapi _come man _dia sudah besar sekarang masih mau buat masalah kayak gitu lagi?

' anak ini lagi rupanya haduh, dasar'

" oh iya baru tau aku, lantas dimana dia sekarang?" usaha Shikamaru bertanya tentang Naruto

" dia sedang di ruang kesehatan bersama Sasuke, kau langsung saja kesana ya"

" baiklah, ini file tentang Naruto, kau pasti mencari info tentang dia kan?" sambil menyodorkan beberapa dokumen tentang sahabat nya

" heheheh udh tau ya baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya shika dan makasih ya" diambil nya file itu dari tangan shika dan sekarang dia berlalu meninggal kan shikamaru yang juga sedang mecari ruang kesehatan

Setelah cukup jauh dibukanya dokumen itu tampak muka sakura kaget akan hal itu ' dokumen ini tidak menceritakan tentang dia'

Naruto memang tidak mencantumkan nama marga dari ayah dan ibunya

Ya Dia hanya mencamtukan namanya saja

Bukan tampa alasan. Ada beberala alasan dia tak menggunakan nya yaitu

Marga ibunya adalah Uzumaki, Marga Uzumaki sendiri adalah marga perdana menteri jepang saat ini yaitu Uzumaki nagato dan dia adalah paman dari 'sang Bilioner'

Cukup merepotkan kalau dia memakai marga ibunya

Sedangkan ayah nya adalah Namikaze orang langsung tahu kalau dia adalah 'sang bilioner' karena nama marga itu

Dan cukup merepotkan juga kalau orang tau dia siapa sebenarnya gara gara marga Namikaze nya

Maka dari Naruto memutuskan bahwa dia tak memakai nama marga dari ibunya atau bapak nya.

' tunggu dulu dia punya mata yang indah ya' suara hati sakura yang sedang menatap foto naruto di dokumen nya

Jantung nya berderbar cukup hebat dia juga sedikit binggung kenapa dia jadi sekepo ini dengan anak pindahan dari london itu.

Dia tak pernah begini sebelumnya, dan sekarang dia semakin lama menatap mata dalam foto itu membuat hatinya semakin merasa senang dan perasaan nyaman timbul kembali.

Di saat itu juga Sakura sedang memasuki fase untuk lebih mengenal dia

Dia tak sadar bahwa sekarang senyum nya kembali terukir lagi

Entah perasaan senang atau ada perasaan lain yang timbul tapi sekarang Sakura sangat bahagia

' hmmm di dokumen ini tidak menceritakan secara detail banyak yang kosong' begitulah suara hati sakura

' ya udh lah balik aja lagi aku' sambil menutup dokumen nya dia segera menuju tempat ospek kembali

_Sementara itu __diruang kesehatan _

Sasuke masih tak percaya sahabat nya didepan matanya

" kenapa kau disini Namikaze?" pertanyaan yang membuat sang bungsu dari uchiha

" aku disini karena permintaan ayah ku Sasuke , lagipula aku disini tidak akan lama" sikap nya berubah yang tadi seperti anak seusianya sekarang berubah menjadi sosok aslinya

Ambisius, Dingin, dan Perfectionist ditambah lagi dia tak mau orang tahu siapa dia, Naruto benar benar menjaga Image nya dimata orang

" permintaan ayah mu Naruto ?, permintaan apa itu Naruto " Sasuke merasakan nya aura yang sangat sangat kuat dari nya

Naruto tak menjawab nya dia hanya menoleh Sasuke dengan Tatapan saja dan sontak saja itu membuat Sasuke merasa tertekan

" Sifat mu berubah Naruto , apa karena kekayaan kau berubah?" Sasuke bisa merasakan nya dia sudah membaca kepribadian Naruto dari tadi.

Naruto seperti memakai topeng, dan topeng seakan susah untuk dilepas kan nya

Ada yang dia pendam tapi apa?

" hahahahah... Aku juga tak tau Sasuke tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, diluar sana kau akan banyak kehilangan Sasuke " disitu sasuke tau kalau dia kehilangan sesuatu dalam dirinya dan dia memendam semua rasa sakit nya dan tak pernah mau membuka nya lagi seolah olah Hati nya sudah tidak ada

" hahahahahha baik baiklah kalau gitu, Naruto aku kasik tau ya tidak ada namanya kehilangan atau hilang hanya saja kau belum menemukan nya Naruto " cuitan Sasuke yang berdiri menghadap ke jendela ruangan kesehatan

" hmmm aku tak pernah peduli Sasuke, ntah belum menemukan atau apapun itu" jawaban Naruto

" kau masih saja angkuh Naruto, lihat saja nanti kau akan menemukan nya Naruto dan itu pasti" Sasuke segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri menghadap jendela.

Saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Tiba tiba Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji dan Lee sudah berada didepan nya

" kalian mau apa?" Sasuke yang sedikit kaget waktu mereka tiba tiba berdiri di depan nya langsung

" ehm kami hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya kak" hinata bersuar, dia merasa bersalah gara gara dia ada mahasiswa baru yang terkena musibah.

Sekarang mata Sasuke terfokus padanya gadis keterunan Hyuga itu membuat ' the Prince'

"hmmm" Sasuke males mengeluarkan kata kata lagi baginya diam adalah emas lebih dari emas kalau bisa

" kalian juga mau minta maaf" ditatap nya satu satu Neji dan Lee, membuat mereka sedikit bergidik karena tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke

" ehh iya Sasuke, kami mau meminta maaf padanya juga" kalimat dari Lee yang masih tak berani menatap mata Sasuke, kepala nya masih tertunduk menyesali perbuatan nya

Sebelumnya juga mereka Sempat berurusan dengan Sasuke dan, Sasuke juga membuat yang orang orang itu ketakutan setengah mati karena nya

Neji masih diam dan hinata sedikit mengrutu

'orang ini kenapa cuek habis sih dasar' begitulah kata katanya dia

Dari jendela tempat Naruto bersandar dia bisa melihat ke empat orang itu secara berasamaan dan mendengar tentang pembicaraan mereka

' dasar menyusahkan' cuitan dalam hati Naruto

sejujurnya saja Naruto cukup senang dia cukup senang dengan apa yang terjadi dengan begini dia tak usah ikut kegiatan yang membosankan itu.

" hei tak apalah aku sudah memaafkan kalian kok, heheheheh" suara keras darinya dan ditambah cengiran khas darinya

Hinata, Lee dan Neji hanya bisa pasrah mendengar kalimat itu sementara Shikamaru masih sweet drop ria akibat nya

" Hei itu kau shikamaru" ujar Naruto lagi ya dia masih tak percaya bahwa salah satu sahabat nya juga kuliah disini bersama nya.

" kau mengenal ku Naruto" kalimat candaan dari Shikamaru yang masih bengong dengan sikap Sahabat lamanya itu

" iya lah jelas, Rusa pemalas heheheh" Naruto melangkah mendekati Shikamaru dengan kondisi tangan di _Gips _

" dasar rubah licik" balasan singkat dari shikamaru

Melihat tingkah mereka Hinata, Neji dan Lee masih shock ' mereka aneh' begitulah kata kata mereka

" hei kalian bertiga, kalian udh dengar kan apa yang dikatakan nya barusan sekarang kembali lah ke tempat ospek" ujar Sasuke dengan tegas

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu Mereka bertiga langsung kembali ke tempat awal mereka

" ehmm kau gadis rambut ungu" Hinata yang merasa terpanggil dengan kalimat itu langsung menolah

' Dia memanggil ku?' suara hati Hinata tak percaya mendengar nya

" iya Kenapa kak?" Hinata was was apa dia punya salah, atau kenapa

" Ehmmm bisa bagi id line mu atau Wa mu?"

Sontak kalimat itu membuat mereka semua kaget tak percaya seorang Sasuke ' the Prince ' berbicara seperti itu?

" Haaa" suara hinata

* * *

Hai semua maaf ya belom bisa bales review nya kalian binggung juga cara bales nya gmna hehehwh

Dan terima kasik yang udh mau semepetin semepetin review juga

Ditunggu review nya lagi ya kawan kawan

Silahkan kritik dan saran yang sekiranya membangun oke

Salam ambyar

Thanks regards


	6. Found something missing

**Naruto punya tuan M. K****.****.****.****.**

* * *

**Chara : Narusaku, Sasuhina, dll**

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana.

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

* * *

" kenapa ada yang salah ?" jawaban protes dari dari Sasuke.

" ehm tidak Sas, tapi tumben kau mau minta kontak cewek" jawaban Shikamaru yang aneh

" aku normal Shika, jadi tak masalah kan?" protes Sasuke terhadap nya. Sejujurnya saja Sasuke sempat malu karena hal ini muka nya sedikit memerah akan hal ini

" hahahah baiklah, _mendokusai" _

" maaf kak jadi minta kontak saya?" suara Hinata membuyar kan percakapan 2 orang tadi.

Sedangkan Neji dan Lee masih diam dengan sweetdrop mereka masing masing.

" iya jadi, nih tulis aja di Iphone ku" sambil memberikan Iphone miliknya Sasuke

" makasih" masih dengan sikap Sasuke yang dingin

" iya kak sama sama, ehmm Aku Hinata Hyuga kak salam kenal" dasar pria dingin

Hampir semua orang di ruangan itu diam membeku, well mereka tak percaya bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau menurun kan image nya demi Mahasiswa yang tak dikenal nya

" ehh iya aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" semburat merah terparpar diwajah nya Sasuke

Shikamaru dan Naruto menahan ketawa mereka, sedangkan Lee masih diam membeku lain halnya dengan Neji yang merasa geram melihat mereka.

"baiklah semua silahkan kembali ketempat kalian" suara tegas shikamaru dan segera saja Lee, Neji, Hinata membalikkan badan dan ingin segera pergi

Tapi sebelum itu

Neji mendatangi Sasuke dan berbisik di telinga nya " Kau boleh suka dengan adik ku, tapi awas kalau kau berani membuat air mata nya jatuh"

mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum menantang, " Jika sampai itu terjadi akan kubuat dirimu hancur Uchiha" lanjut Neji dengan tangan mengepal

Sasuke tak bergeming, dia tak takut. Dia hanya tersenyum

Shikamaru dan Naruto tau apa maksudnya itu Sasuke sudah serius dia tak main main dengan Hinata

Neji lalu pergi dan menyisahkan mereka bertiga. Ketiga sahabat yang dulu sempet bersama dengan segala kenakalan mereka.

"jadi Nar kenapa kau datang kesini lagi?"

Pertanyaan shikamaru memecah suasan hening seketika.

Sasuke yang berdiri didepan hanya diam dan menatap Naruto saja.

" ehmmm aku hanya disuruh oleh Ayah ku Shika, Lagi pula aku tak lama disini"

Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Shika memincing kan Mata nya

'tak lama? Apanya' Insting Shikamaru berkerja ada yang tak beres dari temanya begitulah firasat nya

" Tak lama bagaiamana Nar" Shikamaru kembali bertanya pada Naruto

" hanya 1 semester saja tak lebih" Jawaban Naruto sambil hendak berlalu meninggalkan mereka

Shikamaru berpikir bahwa ada yang disembunyikan nya tapi entah apa? Dan dia bukan sosok Naruto yang dia kenal dulu yang penuh senyum, tawa dan riang

Naruto yang sekarang Dingin, ambisius ya hampir berubah 180 dari yang dulu

" kau habis ini kemana?" sekarang dilanjutkan Sasuke yang bertanya

" kembali ke London, ada pekerjaan yang aku harus selesaikan besok" jawaban Naruto yang sekarang berdiri sejajar dengan pintu

" kembali ke London?, kau gila Nar tiket Ke London kan mahal apalagi sekarang" lagi lagi Shikamaru berkomentar bisa bisanya sahabat nya langsung pulang ke London padahal baru berapa menit mereka ketemu ' cih dasar Mendokusai'

" hei Shika kau lupa sekarang, Siapa Naruto itu" Sasuke langsung membalas pertanyaan _unfaedah _dari Shikamaru,

Shikamaru juga lupa bahwa Naruto sekarang sudah Menjadi Bilioner, dia mungkin tak perlu lagi membeli tiket pesawat karena Naruto sudah mempunyai Pesawat pribadi nya

Naruto hanya tersenyum palsu, " Tenang saja 2 hari lagi kita akan ngobrol ngobrol, ehmm ajak ajak temen mu juga biar aku kenal dengan mereka"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru tau di hanya tersenyum palsu tapi y sudahlah tak perlu terlalu memikirnya biarkan Naruto mencari kehidupannya.

" baiklah mau dimana?" jawaban Sasuke yang mengiyakan dan disambut dengan senyum Naruto

" di NaraCoffe aja. itu kedai ku , sekalian kita diskusi tentang event yang akan datang Sasuke" ide dari Shikamaru , dan langsung mendapatkan persetujuan dari Naruto dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Shikamaru

"oke aku setuju" jawaban singkat dari Naruto

"hmm" Dan Sasuke Masih tak bergeming

" ok fix 2 hari lagi, baiklah aku tinggal dulu ya"

Segera Naruto pergi sambil melambaikan tanganya. Meninggalkan sahabat sahabatnya.

Sementara itu kedua sahabat nya masih diam membisu mereka bertanya tanya dalam hati 'ada yang berubah dari Naruto dan ada yang hilang dari dia tapi apa' begitulah kira kira mereka sekarang

" hei Sasuke, apa kau tau kenapa dia" Sasuke yang mendengar itu lantas menoleh kepada sang sumber suara

" tidak shikamaru, tapi yang jelas dia benar benar berubah" kedua nya sepakat akan hal itu bagi mereka sosok Naruto telah hilang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu

" hmmm _mendokusai,_ kita juga harus kembali ke tempat semula bukan" Shikamaru berjalan mendahului nya

" hmmm iya, baiklah" disusul Sasuke dibelakang nya

Sementara itu Naruto Lansung menghubungi maid nya Hatake untuk menjemput nya, karena tak mungkin Naruto membawa motor nya karena kondisi tangan kanan nya sekarang

Kakashi adalah orang dibalik kecerdasan Naruto dan Karin

Bagi Kakashi Mereka adalah keluarga nya karena dulu setelah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya Kakashi tak tau harus kemana lagi tapi beruntung bagi nya Karena Khusina dan Minato menyelamatkan nya dan membiayai kehidupannya sampe sekarang

Mereka adalah segala nya sekarang.

" moshi Bang Hatake bisa jemput aku sekarang," Jemput bukannya Naruto lagi ospek ya?

" jemput? Bukanya kamu sedang ospek ya Nar"

Jawaban Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku _Icha Icha paradise_ nya

" ada masalah disini dan aku terluka jadi aku harus pulang, btw langsung balik ke london ya

Bang" mata Kakashi melotot begitu tau ada yang luka dia berpikir bahwa ada yang tak beres atau mungkin dia habis dikroyok oleh mahasiswa disana

" terluka? Baiklah aku segera jangan kemana" Kakashi segera mengambil kunci mobil sport milik Naruto dan segera meluncur ke tempat Naruto.

Sementara itu Sakura masih mencari tahu tentang Naruto, dia bukan cemas tapi dia merasa nyaman didekat nya walaupun dia kayak gitu tapi dan pertemuan mereka singkat tapi membekas di hati nya. ' Hmm Naruto kau _Baka' _begitulah Dihatinya Sakura

Sedangkan Naruto merasakn hal itu juga senyum Sakura masib membekas di ingatanya dia merasa nyaman sangat nyaman malahan entah apa yang dirasakan tapi dia ingin bersama nya terus ' sialan senyum itu' tak terasa Naruto mengukir Senyum di bibir nya

Sesuatu yang sangat lama Naruto lupakan dan Sekarang Naruto bahagia Hal yang sangat sangat lama Naruto rasakan

* * *

Fiuh Alhamdulillah selesai juga di caphter ini terimakasih atas bantuan kawan kawan semua yang udh mau review

Ditunggu riview selanjutnya nya kawan kawan

Dan jangan lupa review juga lagi

Thanks regards dan salam ambyar


	7. senyum yang kembali

Naruto punya tuan M. K...

* * *

Chara : Narusaku, Sasuhina, dll

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana.

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Maaf cerita rada rada gaje ya

* * *

Naruto tak perlu menunggu lama jemputan yang diminta nya telah tiba dengan Kakashi yang berada di belakang kemudi nya

Kakashi sempat terbelalak melihat kondisi tuan nya bagaimana tidak baru saja mengikuti ospek hari pertama dan mengikuti kegiatan pra perkuliahan dengan bahagia , tapi malah sebalik nya Naruto harus _'Mengips' _tangan nya karena perkelahian di hari pertama.

" tuan bagaimana kondisi mu, dan ada masalah apa sebenarnya tuan" ucap Kakashi yang sedang mengahampiri Naruto saat itu

" tidak apa apa kondisi ku baik baik saja, ehmm ya hanya kesalahpahaman kecil saja santai saja" ucap Naruto yang mendahului Kakashi

" apa perlu dibereskan tuan" ucap Kakashi yang menyusul Sang Namikaze sulung itu.

bagaimana pun Kakashi masih tidak terima apa yang dibuat mereka pada tuan nya selain itu juga Kakashi mempunyai royalitas yang tinggi terhadap Keluarga Namikaze.

" tidak perlu bang, mereka keluarga Hyuga dan keluarga Hyuga adalah salah satu keluarga Bangsawan Jepang" jawaban Naruto yang berhenti sejenak di depan pintu Mobil nya

" baiklah tuan" anggukan dan ucapan dari Kakashi yang menyetuji perintah tuanya

" ehmm Bang, kenapa kau bawa **Rolls Royce** bang" ucap Naruto binggung tumben dia membawa Mobil Rolls Royce

" hmm ada yang salah tuan" sontak Kakashi sedikit binggung. Apa ada yang salah dengan **Rolls Royce **nya

" tidak ada bang, ini **Rolls Royce **yang apa ya bang perasaan aku tidak pernah membeli nya"

Ucap Naruto kaget

Ya Naruto emang penyuka kendaraan sport hampir semua tipe Mobil Sport dan Motor Sport dan semua yang berbau sport dia ada , dari harga yang ribuan Dolar sampai Jutaan Dolar dia ada.

" ehm ini **Rolls Royce Wraith **tuan. tipe Mobil sports dari **Rolls Royce **Tipe mobil ini mempunyai **6592 **cc tuan dengan kecapatan maksimum **250 kmph **tuan dan ini punya Nyonya Karin tuan" jawab Kakashi yang menjelaskan tipe Mobil yang dibawa nya

" ohh begitu Bang, ya sudahlah ayo berangkat bang " jawab Naruto yang langsung masuk kedalam Mobil nya

" Siap tuan" ucap Kakashi yang segera menyusul dan duduk kursi pengemudi.

Selama perjalanan nya Naruto menuju ke London masih memikirkan senyum Sakura

Ya dia masih terbayang senyum nya

Dan tampa disadari nya senyum nya merekah kembali, Naruto sekarang tersenyum bahagia bukan senyum paksaan

Kakashi yang terus memandang hal itu sumringah ada apa dengan tuanya kenapa dia begitu bahagia sekarang, apa yang membuat nya bahagia begitulah isi hati nya sekarang

" tuan" sapaan Kakashi kepada Naruto

Sejujurnya saja dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat nya kembali tersenyum

" iya bang ada apa?" jawaban Naruto yang masih bahagia

" tuan, tuan kelihatan bahagia sekali" Kakashi bahagia melihat Naruto tersenyum kembali ,karena setelah ditinggal oleh Khusina Naruto tak pernah lagi tersenyum tulus.

Kematian Khusina membuat luka yang dalam bagi dirinya dan pada akhirnya dia tak pernah tersenyum dan sebahagia sekarang.

" bahagia gimana bang? " jawab Naruto yang tak paham akan maksud pertanyaan Kakashi

" Sudah lama aku tak melihat Senyum mu tuan dan sekarang kau tersenyum kembali, hal yang langka tuan" saut Kakashi yang masih fokus terhadap jalan

" begitu ya" Naruto masih tersenyum karena masih mengingat hal itu

Di mobil nya Naruto menyadarkan kepala nya sambil melihat pemandangan kota Konoha kepala penuh dan bertanya tanya siapa Sakura itu, seorang Sakura yang membuat senyum _Sang Bilioner _bersinar kembali.

Tapi jauh dipelupuk mata nya Naruto melihat sesatu yang menarik sebuah pemandangan yang agak membuat prihatin.

Naruto kaget ' ini salah' umpat nya dalam hati Mendirikan Reaktor _Nuklir _nya

Sebuah pabrik reaktor _Nuklir _yang ditempatkan di tempat cagar budaya. Naruto tau reaktor Nuklir bukan reaktor biasa, tapi pembuatan Senjata yang dipunya oleh Namikaze corp.

" bang, itu?" ucap Naruto

" ehmmm itu adalah Reaktor Nuklir kita tuan, salah satu Proyek yang dikerjakan tuan sendiri" ucap Kakashi yang sedang menatap kaca spion nya

" aku tahu, aku tahu ini adalah salah satu _Proyek_ _Jubi _sebuah proyek yang dimana menititik beratkan pada kekuatan alam untuk mengubah nya menjadi _Nuklir, _yang dimana _Nuklir nya_ bisa digunakan untuk sehari hari juga"

Penjelasan singkat Naruto tentang Reaktor nya

" iya tuan aku tahu, tapi apa tuan tahu bahwa dengan dibangun itu beberapa kawasan mati akibat nya ditambah _radiasi _juga tuan dan kawasan itu kawasan penduduk tuan " ucapan dari Kakashi yang sekarang sudah serius

' sudah saat nya Tuan Naruto mengetahui nya' sejujunya Naruto belum tahu bahwa Kematian Khusina diakibatkan dengan proyek ini.,sebuah proyek yang ingin dibuat nya kembali, Proyek yang ingin diakhiri oleh ayah nya tapi dihidupkan oleh anaknya sekarang

Itulah mengapa Kakashi sedikit banyak tahu tentang _Proyek jubi_. Sejatinya _Proyek__ Jubi_ memanfaatkan kekuatan unsur alam untuk membangun _Nuklir _tapi itu bisa menjadi bumerang karena merusak alam dan merusak lingkungan ditambah lagi _Proyek Jubi_ juga akan menjadi sebuah senjata yang hebat.

Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi membuat Naruto diam sekitika dia tidak tahu kalau pada akhirnya ambisi nya merubah segala nya

Dia tidak pernah sadar apa yang dilakukan nya.

Bagi Naruto Ambisi dan Kekuasaan itu yang utama persetan dengan lingkungan yang ada

Tapi sekarang dia sadar Ambisi Dan Kekuasaan itu menghancurkan semua nya.

Naruto masih melihat nya megah nya Reaktor _Nuklir _itu tapi disisi lain juga melihat Masyarakat yang rumah ny kumuh, kumal dan tak bisa dia pikirkan sebelumnya

" Tuan, tuan bukan kah tuan tahu bahwa proyek ini sebelumnya pernah dihentikan oleh Tuan Besar Minato" suara Kakashi yang Membuat Naruto kembali dari pikiran yang mengungcang hatinya.

" aku tahu bang, Pada saat itu belom ada teknologi yang mampu membuat ini kan makanya dihentikan oleh ayah, dan sekarang aku mampu membuat nya. Kalau masalah kawasan penduduk itu kita bisa ganti rugi kan" jawab Naruto yang kesal.

Ya sifat ambisi dan kekuasaan nya kembali lagi

Menurut Naruto semua bisa hidup dengan uang hanya itu mereka dibayar dengan uang maka semua beres.

" aku pikir anda sudah tahu tuan, tuan kematian Nyonya besar Khusina lah yang menjadi penyebah nya tuan" suara Kakashi tegas, dan membuat Naruto diam seketika mendengar penyebab kematian ibunya

Naruto sampai sekarang belum tahu penyebabnya, yang Naruto tahu bahwa kematian ibunya karena Kanker Otak tapi sesungguhnya Kematian nya adalah efek radiasi dari Percobaan Nuklir ayah nya

" pe pe penyebab kematian ibu" ucap Naruto yang terbata bata mendengar nya

" iya penyebab kematian Nyonya Besar Khusina adalah radiasi tinggi_Nuklir _dari proyek jubi, dan karena itu Tuan Besar menghentikan proyek Jubi tuan" ucap Kakashi jujur dan tegas

Naruto masih diam membeku dia tidak tahu Naruto tak tau lagi apa yang ingin dia ucapkan dia shock berat ' sial' runtukan hati suara Naruto

" anjing kenapa, Kenapa harus disembunyikan hal ini haaa" ucap Naruto yang emosi mendengar kabar itu.

" tuan besar Minato meminta kita merahasiakan nya tuan, Karena menurut tuan Besar Minato tidak mau anak nya terlalu bersedih tuan," sambung Kakashi yang menatap keadaan Naruto dari kaca spion nya

Ekspresi Naruto menjukan kesedihan yang mendalam dia kecewa atas dirinya sendiri.

" itulah mengapa tuan besar Minato menyuruh tuan kemarin, agar tuan tahu bahwa tuan sedang dijalan yang salah" Kakashi masih menatap Naruto yang larut dalam kesedihan nya

Mata Naruto membelalak ' jadi ini maksud ayah menyuruh kesini agar aku belajar bahwa ambisi ku buruk untuk orang lain, agar aku sadar' ucap hati Naruto

" tuan besar Minato tahu tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ambisi tuan, apalagi sifat tuan hanya ini satu satu nya cara agar tuan sadar" sambung Kakashi lagi.

Naruto masih diam membeku dia mencerna kata demi kata yang diucap oleh Kakashi

Dia memahami apa yang diinginkan ayah nya sekarang dan apa yang ayah nya harapkan sekarang.

" Tuan besar Minato tidak mau merusak kembali hubungan ayah dan anak, Tuan besar Minato juga tidak mau kalau anaknya berada di jalan yang salah maka dari itu Tuan Besar Minato memberikan 2 pilihan saat itu yang satu menikahkan mu dengan Shion


	8. Keputusan Naruto

Naruto punya tuan M. K

* * *

Chara : Narusaku, Sasuhina, dll

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana.

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Maaf cerita rada rada gaje ya

* * *

" baiklah tuan tapi untuk menghentikan proyek?, bagaimana caranya tuan" ucap Kakashi binggung

Proyek Jubi sudah mencapai 30% hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi proyek _Jubi _selesai , tapi Naruto tak mau melanjutkan nya. iya dia sadar bahwa sekarang ambisi nya harus di hentikan nya sendiri

" Liat saja Bang, tapi sekarang bawa aku pulang dulu" ucap Naruto yang sedang bersantai dimobil nya

" baiklah, tuan" saut Kakashi yang menambah kecepatan Mobil nya sekarang

Tak luput juga Naruto mengambil Iphone 11 milik nya untuk menghubungi adik nya kalau di pulang hari ini dan akan tiba esok hari karena perjalan jepang dan london berkisar 15 jam

**Esok harinya di Namikaze Mansion.**

di Ruang Utama keluarga sedang berkumpul keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki atau lebih tepat nya Perdana Menteri Jepang Uzumaki Nagato mereka berkumpul bukan untuk membahas kepulangan Naruto tapi membahas masalah lain yang diciptakan nya

Mereka membahas masalah tentang pendirian reaktor _nuklir _di Konohagakure serta penjualan senjata yang digunakan oleh para pemberontak **The Akatsuki**.

" Nagato jelaskan apa maksud dari penjualan senjata ke pihak pemberontak? Selama ini aku yakin bahwa kita Namikaze corp tidak pernah menjual senjata senjata ke pemberontak" ucap Minato yang duduk di kursi roda sambil menatatap serius Nagato

Pasal nya Walaupun Namikaze corp itu memiliki pabrik senjata tercangih tidak ada dari mereka yang mau menjual senjata untuk pemberontak mereka hanya menjual senjata untuk negara negara tertentu saja.

" apa kedatangan kalian kesini hanya untuk menuduh kami menjual senjata pada pemberontak, Kami membuat senjata untuk memerangi pemberontak bukan untuk membantu pemberontak" Lanjut Minato lagi yang menatap semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu

Sontak saja semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu merasakan aura yang sangat sangat berbeda aura kewibawaan dari Namikaze Minato membuat mereka

Karin yang ikut dalam pertemuan itu merasakan sedikit ngeri pasal nya tak pernah dia melihat ayahnya seserius ini dalam menghadapi masalah.

Begitu pula dengan Nagato yang dari tadi hanya diam ' sial seperti ditekan aku' begitulah ucap hati nya

" kak Minato kami tak menuduh pihak mu menjual senjata untuk pemberontak, kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana mereka mendapat kan senjata senjata itu" ucap Konan yang berusaha menenangkan Minato

Iya Konan Uzumaki istri dari Uzumaki Nagato seorang istri perdana menteri Jepang dengan sifat keibuan nya dan seorang psikolog untuk anak anak.

" tapi sebelumnya siapa **The Akatsuki **itu, aku belom pernah mendengar nya, jadi bisa tolong jelaskan" potong Yahiko Namikaze yang binggung dengan pembicaraan diruangan itu.

Yahiko Namikaze adalah adik kandung dari Minato Namikaze sekaligus sahabat Nagato dan Istri nya Konan Uzumaki. Berbeda dengan kakak nya Minato Namikaze yang membangun Namikaze corp, Yahiko lebih memilih menjadi seorang Koki dan membuka sebuah restoran di London. baginya hobi adalah pekerjaan nya.

" Itachi jelaskan" ucap Nagato yang dari tadi diam karena merasakan aura Minato

" baiklah pak perdana menteri, **The Akatsuki **adalah teroris, mereka dulunya adalah satu team dengan ku tapi kemudian hari mereka membelot lebih karena perbedaan paham ideologi dengan kaisar tapi... " ucap singkat Itachi

Itachi memang bukan keluarga Namikaze tapi dia adalah komandan pasukan keamanan khsus Perdana Menteri jadi jangan heran bahwa dia ikut bersama Nagato ke pertemuan ini

" tapi apa? " ucap Minato yang sekarang memalingkan badan nya seraya menghap ke jendela

" begini Tuan besar Minato, akhir akhir banyak kasus penyerangan oleh pemberontak apalagi bersamaa dengan berdiri nya _Reaktor Nuklir _itu, serangan itu makin meningkat dan kami menemukan bahwa pemberontak menggunakan senjat senjata yang berasal dari Namikaze copr " penjelasan dari Itachi

" jadi maksud mu adalah pembuatan _Reaktor Nuklir _itu menjadi fasilitas untuk para pemberontak mendapatkan senjata senjata itu " sanggahan telak dari Minato yang hanya memalingkan kepala nya saja

Mendengar itu Itachi langsung diam seketika Minato benar benar berbeda dari kebanyakan orang begitulah isi dari hatinya.

" jujur aku tak pernah setuju dengan pembuatan _Reaktor Nuklir _di konoha, tapi lain hal nya dengan Naruto, anak itu tak akan pernah bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri " Ucap Minato lagi yang sekarang menghadap ke arah jendela besar didepan nya

" dan lagi sikap kalian yang seolah olah menuduh kami tampa adanya bukti yang kuat menjadikan sebuah penghinaan besar bagi Keluarga Namikaze" ucap Minato dengan tegas

Mendengar itu semua mereka masih diam tak berani berkutit sejujunya saja Namikaze corp banyak membantu negara Jepang dan Banyak membantu perdamaian dunia dan sangat tidak mungkin kalau Namikaze corp menjual senjata senjata untuk pemberontak itu hanya secara teori tapi beda dengan fakta dilapangan.

" apa yang mereka katakan benar ayah" intrupsi suara Naruto yang membuat semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan kaget setengah mati

" Na... Naruto" ucap Minato yang tergagap karena kedatangan nya

" ka... Kakak" ucap Karin yang juga kaget melihat kedatangan kakaknya.

Jujur hubungan keluarga ini kurang harmonis semenjak ditinggal Khusina meninggal Naruto yang tertekan batinya harus _homeschooling _untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Minato tapi apa yang didapat ayah nya tak pernah peduli dengan nya.

Karena itulah Semenjak umur 17 tahun Naruto pergi dari rumah, dan mulai mendirikan Namikaze corp dan tidak pernah lagi peduli akan rasa sayang dia menjadi Arogan, Dingin dan Ambisius ditambah dengan senyum Palsu nya.

Walaupun keluarga mereka kurang harmonis tetap saja Naruto masih menghormati Minato sebagai ayahnya buktinya dengan permintaan Minato yang menyuruh nya kembali ke bangku kuliahnya walaupun Aneh tapi dia terima daripada harus bertunangan dengan Shion

" Na... Naruto sejak kapan kau" ucap Minato yang kaget pasal kedatangan Naruto

" sejak tadi" ucap Naruto singkat

Naruto tak datang sendirian dibelakang nya ada Kabuto Yakushi dan beberapa staf Namikaze corp.

" jadi kau mendengar semua nya" ucap Yahiko yang tidak merasa terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan dia

" iya hampir semua pembicaraan kalian aku dengar kan" ucap Naruto, yang langsung beranjak duduk di samping Yahiko

" jadi Naruto apa maksud mu berkata tadi, ayah juga tahu kalau perusahaan mu menjual senjata tapi tidak menjual senjata ke para pemberontak kan " ucap Minato yang terus menatap Naruto

" hmmm bisa dikatakan benar bisa juga tidak" ucap Naruto yang sekarang dudk di samping Yahiko

" maksud nya" ucap Minato yang meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang ucapan Naruto

" baiklah begini secara tidak langsung ada seseorang dari Namikaze corp yang menjual dan menyelundupkan senjata senjata kita ke para pemberontak " ucap Naruto menjelaskan nya

" apalagi kita membangun _reaktor Nuklir _kita di konoha dan itu malah mempermudah mereka untuk menyelundupkan nya dan mendapatkan nya" penjelasan Naruto tambahan dan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kaget bukan main

Ada penghianat diantara mereka itu yang pasti

" kau ada bukti" ucap Nagato yang mulai membuka suara

" belum sekarang lihat saja nanti" ucap Naruto yang santai tapi tidak dengan Kabuto yang dari tadi gelisah entah karena apa

" Kau sekarang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi Naruto jadi apa keputusan mu" pertanyaan Nagato lagi diikuti dengan tolehan semua orang kepada Naruto

Mendengar itu Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduk nya langsung beranjak ke arah Minato yang berada di depan jendala besar nya

Naruto tersenyum melihat Minato yang sekarang berada disamping tapi saling membelakangi

" melihat kondisi semakin gawat aku putuskan akan menghentikan pembuatan senjata di Namikaze corp sampai waktu yang ditentukan dan..." ucapan pertama terhenti karena Naruto mengambil Nafas dalam dalam

" dan akan menghentikan _Proyek Jubi _untuk selamanya" semua yang berada diruangan itu heran dan kaget Naruto bisa mengambil keputusan yang nekat.

" Maafkan aku tuan, tapi _Proyek Jubi _sudah mencapai 30 % dan kalau kita menghentikan nya kita rugi banyak tuan" protes Kabuto ditengah tengah kehenningan yang terjadi setelah mendengar keputusan Naruto tadi

" KABUTO akan tak akan sudi jika _Proyek_itu digunakan sebagai tempat penyelundupan senjata ditambah lagi _Proyek _itu berada dekat dengan kawasan penduduk dan pada akhirnya mencemari lingkungan mereka! " suara langtang Naruto yang membuat semua terdiam tapi tidak dengan Kabuto.

" tapi tuan kita sudah kerja keras untuk _Proyek _itu dan banyak yang kita korbankan tuan" ucap Kabuto yang lagi lagi memprotes keputusan Bos nya

" Kabuto kau adalah salah satu profesor di bidang _Nuklir _tapi kau tak memikir kan apa yang bakal terjadi disana jika kita membangun _Proyek _itu dan apakah pengorbanan kita sebanding dengan penderitaan mereka Kabuto" ucap tegas tapi menusuk hati Kabuto

Mendengar itu Kabuto merasakan sakit hati dia merasa perjuangan dia sia sia dan tidak dihargai tapi dia masib berusaha lagi agar Naruto mau merubah keputusan nya

" tapi tuan ini akan..." ucap Kabuto yang mencoba masih mencoba agar Naruto dapat merubah keputusan nya

" Enough, if you don't like my decision, please leave here" ucap Naruto yang secara tak langsung mengusir Kabuto dari dalam ruangan itu terlebih lagi Naruto yang sudah naik pitam akibat nya

" tuan..." lagi lagi Kabuto mencoba untuk menghentikan keputusan Naruto

" Enough, get out from here Kabuto Yakushi " dan lagi lagi Naruto mengusir nya dengar tidak sopan ditambah dia tidak menoleh sedikit saja pada Kabuto.

Kabuto yang merasa marah, dongkol dan terlanjur sakit hati segera pergi dengan tidak sopan nya dan membuka secara kasar pintu ruangan itu.

Didalam hati nya hanya ada satu pikiran ' kau akan Mati Naruto Namikaze' iya dia masih tak terima akan ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto tadi

Segera saja dia mengambil Android nya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang " Bunuh Naruto Namikaze segera, dan aku akan membayar nya dengan harga tinggi" ucap Kabuto kepada seseorang yang ada diujung telpon itu.

Sejatinya Kabuto lah dalang di balik nya penyelundupan senjata senjata ke para pemberontak itu sejak awal Kabuto merasa sakit hati karena Naruto, bukanya apa dia merasa iri akan Naruto menurut nya selama ini dialah yang membuat Namikaze corp sukses tapi seakan kerja keras Kabuto sia sia dia tak pernah dianggap di sana dan selalu di nomer duakan akan keberhasilan Namikaze corp.

Dia ingin Namikaze coro hancur se hancur nya

Karena itulah dia menyelundupkan Senjata senjata itu dan seolah olah Namikaze corp membantu pemberontak tapi rencana nya sekarang gagal total.

Diruangan itu masih sunyi dan diam mereka tak berani berbicara apa apa terlebih lagi Naruto yang tiba tiba mengusir Kabuto dengan kasar

" ehmmm Seperti nya sudah masuk jam makan siang ayok segera ke ruang makan biar Kak Yahiko membuatkan makanan spesial untuk kedatangan Kak Naruto" ucap Karin yang ingin mencairkan suasana diruangan itu

Yahiko yang mendengar itu langsung sweetdrop 'aku kesini jauh jauh hanya suruh masak dasar'

" seperti nya ide bagus, bagaimana ibu konan yang cantik sudah lama juga kita tak mencicipi masakan Sahabat kita yang masih sendiri kali ini" ajakan dan gombalan dari perdana menteri yang langsung membuat Konan tersipu malu dan membuat Yahiko makin kesal karena ejekan nya.

" hei aku kesini capek capek hanya disuruh untuk masak dan melihat kalian bermesraan dasar" ucap Yahiko yang tidak terima dengan ucapan mereka

" ayolah kak Yahiko mau ya" giliran Karin yang menggunakan kekuatan mata nya yang membuat Yahiko luluh

" dasar jangan menrengek seperti itu, iya iya aku buatkan yang masakan yang spesial" ucap Yahiko yang dilanjutkan dengan kegembiraan dari Karin.

Yahiko tidak dapat menolak permintaan keponakan dan kakak nya apapun akan Yahiko berikan pada mereka bahkan Yahiko rela mengorbankan perasaan nya dengan Shion demi Naruto setelah mendengar mereka akan tunangan.

Bagi Yahiko kebahagiaan mereka kebahagiaan dia juga mereka lah keluarga satu satu nya yang dimiliki nya

Mereka yang berada diruangan itu kembali tenang dan tak tegang lagi ucapan karin berhasil membuat mereka agak sedikit tenang dan langsung menuju ruang makan

" hei Naruto apa kau tidak mau ikut" ajakan Nagato kepada Naruto yang dibalas dengan gelenngan kepala oleh Naruto

Sekarang diruangan itu hanya ada Naruto dan Minato

" terimakasih yah" ucapan Naruto yang diiringi senyum

Minato senang tapi mendengar tapi dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari anak nya " terimakasih untuk apa"

" untuk cara mu memberitahukan kematian ibu dan cara mu memberitahukan aku yang salah jalan" ucap Naruto yang masih tersenyum

" jadi kau sudah tahu ya? Tahu sendiri atau tahu dari siapa" ucap Minato yang senang melihat senyum anak nya dan sedikit kaget karena Naruto mengetahui penyebab kematian ibunya

" Kakashi menceritakan semua padaku" ucap singkat Naruto yanh sekarang mendorong kursi roda ayahnya

" baiklah maaf aku tak pernah memberitakan mu Naruto, ayah hanya takut kau semakin hilang arah ayah pikir ini lah satu satu nya jalan" permintaan maaf dari Minato yang disambut dengan senyum Naruto lagi

" senyum mu sudah kembali?" ucap Minato yang dari tadi penasaran

" aku tidak tahu tapi selama aku disana aku mendapat kan senyum yang indah dan sekarang aku selalu memikirkan nya" jawaban Naruto yang senang menceritakan seseorang itu

Naruto masih belum tahu Sakura siapa dan darimana asalnya tapi itu bukanlah perkara sulit dari _Sang Bilioner _itu

" pria atau wanita" ucap Minato yang agak sedikit takut kalau jawabannya pria

" aku normal sialan" ucap Naruto yang sweet drop setelah nya

" Hahahahha kau ini masih saja tidak sopan nak, kau sedang kasmaran dibuat nya" ucap Minato yang tertawa karena kalimat kotor terucap dari mulut Naruto

Tapi Naruto masih diam membisu dia hanya senyum ya tersenyuk sendiri memikirkan Sakura sekarang Naruto penasaran dan Naruto harus mendapat kan bagaimana pun juga

" jadi kau suka dia dari pandangan pertama" ucap Minato yang menikmati waktu bersama putra sulung nya sekarang

Sedangkan Naruto diam dia menikmati nya juga sudah lama sekali dia tak begini bukan lama tapi tak pernah terjadi karena sifat egois nya

" kau tahu Naruto waktu dulu ayah juga seperti itu dan butuh waktu 1 tahun lamanya untuk menjadikan wanita itu ibumu" ucap Minato yang mengingat kejadian dulu

Sewaktu usaha Minato mendapatkan Khusina yang notabene nya adalah cucu mantan perdana menteri Jepang sedangkan ibu nya adalah seorang Menteri pada masa itu. tidak mudah Bagi Minato mendapatkan nya karena dia adalah seorang anak yatim dan hidup secara kekurangan bersama ibu dan adiknya Yahiko.

" kalau begitu aku hanya butuh waktu 6 bulan saja untuk menikahi nya dan menolak tawaran ayah untuk mentunangkan aku dengan Shion" jawab Naruto serius

Minato sempat kaget lagi setelah keputusan Naruto yang terbilang nekat tadi dan sekarang lagi lagi Naruto mencoba hal nekat lainnya

" sebelumnya ayah ingin bertanya kenapa kau selalu menolak Shion, kurang cantik apa Shion dia juga baik dan pintar menurut ayah kalian pasangan yang cocok" ucap Minato yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak enak dari Naruto

" aku tak mencintai Shion dan begitu pula Shion, harus nya ayah tahu Kalau Shion mencintai kak Yahiko dan kak Yahiko juga mencintai nya," jawaban Naruto menohok Minato

" oh ya benarkah" ucap Minato yang sedikit kaget ia tahu kalau Yahiko sempat menyukai Shion tapi dia pikir hanya masa lalu tapi nyatanya mereka tetap saling mencintai

" iya, kalau memaksa ku untuk bertunagan dengan Shion terus berarti ayah tak kehilangan aku saja tapi adik mu juga" ucap Naruto yang sedikit memaksa untuk menyadarkan ayahnya

Dan sekarang Minato mengetahui nya bahwa orang yang dimaksud Naruto tadi lah yang menyadarkan Anaknya dan Minato tidak ingin lagi membuat hubungan nya dengan Anak nya kembali renggang

" baiklah ayah paham Naruto waktu mu hanya 6 bulan untuk membawa dia kemari dan menjadikan nya istrimu terhitung mulai hari ini. Tapi kalau tidak mendapatkan terpaksa ayah harus menjodohkan kau dengan Shion bagaimana deal" ucao Minato yang memberikan sedikit tantangan kepada Naruto

Tantangan ini diberikan agar Minato tahu seberapa serius hubungan Naruto dengan orang itu maka dia memberikan tantangan ini.

" deal sir" ucap singgap Naruto yang terus mendorong kursi roda ayahnya menuju ruang makan

" Naruto sewaktu tadi kenapa mengambil keputusan yang nekat seperti itu dan tiba tiba mengusir Kabuto" ucap Minato yang kaget karena keputusan Naruto tadi cukup nekat dan bahaya untuk perusahaan nya

" yah sudah biar aku saja yang urus diam dan nikamtilah" ucap Naruto kaget

" hei kalian berdua cepatlah kamu sudah lama menunggu kalian" ucap Yahiko yang disambut tawa oleh semua nya.

Kegiatan mereka berakhir diruang makan karena mulai besok

Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha dan memulai kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa baru disana

Tak luput juga Nagato dan Konan yang harus kembali ke jepang untuk mengurus keperluan Negara

* * *

Alhamdulillah selesai juga.

Gak kerasa sampai subuh Author ngerjajn Fanfic ini hehehehhe gak tidur lagi aing wkkwkw

Mohon review yang sebanyak banyak ya kawan kawan tak lupa

Jangan like juga

Kasik kritik lah tapi yang membangun okey

Salam ambyar

Thanks regards.


	9. Keputusan Sakura

Naruto punya tuan M. K

Chara : Narusaku, Sasuhina, dll

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana.

* * *

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Maaf cerita rada rada gaje ya

* * *

Dua hari setelah nya Di kedai kopi Shikamaru sedang terjadi pertemuan anggota Bem konoha mereka sedang membahas event selanjutnya yang akan diadakan oleh Kampus mereka.

Tapi ada beberapa orang yang tampak nya menunggu kehadiran seseorang, entah siapa dia yang jelas dia special.

' cih lagi lagi dia tidak datang' umpatan geram Sasuke dalam hati nya. Jujur saja Sasuke ingin ngobrol panjang lebar bersama nya tapi yang ditunggu tidak datang datang dan tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang menepuk punggung nya

" menunggu nya ya" suara Shikamaru yang tiba tiba datang dan membuyar kan geramanya dalam hati

" hmmm" ucap singkat Sasuke, Shikamaru yang mendegar itu hanya bisa pasrah bagaimana pun dia tahu karakter Sasuke yang irit bicara

Melihat dua orang teman nya sedang asik sendri membuat Lee yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka sedikit emosi bagaimana tidak ini sedang rapat tapi malah mereka ngorbol berdua.

" hei Shikamaru dan Sasuke apa kau mendengar tentang pembicaraan kami tadi" intrupsi Lee yang merasa jengkel dengan kedua orang itu

Sontak saja mendengar nama mereka disebut membuat dua orang itu sedikit geram, bagaimana tidak mereka mengikuti pembicaraan tapi malah mereka dituduh yang tidak tidak

" Mendokusai Lee aku dari tadi mendengarkan nya" ucap Shikamaru yang malas disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari teman teman nya

Sasuke hanya diam tak begeming dia malas untuk membalas perkataan Lee yang tak bermutu.

" hei Sasuke kau yang sopan dong diajak ngomong malah diam gitu kau bisu Haa" ucap Lee geram melihat Sasuke yang daritadi hanya diam saja aslinya Lee takut untuk melakukan nya dia hanya caper saja karena ada Sakura disini.

" terus kau mau apa Lee kalau aku begini, tugas ku cuma mendampingi kalian hanya itu " ucap Sasuke yang menaikan nada suara nya dan ditambah tatapan menakutkan nya.

Sekarang tatapan mereka menuju kepada Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam nya. Dan Lee yang mendadak seperti ketakutan karena mendengar kata kata dari Sasuke seketika saja nyali Lee langsung menciut, Lee yang tadi nya mau caper didepan Sakura malah menjadi takut karena tatapan dari Sasuke.

"Lee, kenapa sih? Dari kemarin mencari cari masalah terus" ucap Kiba yang malas melihat perbuatan RockLee

" sudah dong jangan ribut mulu, fokus ayo untuk event dekat ini" ucap Ino yang berusaha menenangkan suasan panas gara gara Lee

" betul kata Ino sudah lah jangan berantem lagi" ucap Shino yang agak terganggu dengan keadaan kacau begini.

Sedangkan Lee yang memulai perkara hanya diam dan pasrah yang tadi nya nyali nya cukup besar sekarang menciut niat nya mau caper depan Sakura malah dia yang mendapatkan Karma

Sakura yang daritadi fokus sekarang merasa jengkel akibat perbuatan Lee dia merasa tak nyaman akibat perlakuan dari Lee yang terus caper kepada nya.

" sudahlah aku malas untuk mengikuti rapat kali ini, aku pulang" ucapan Sasuke membuat mereka berada dalam masalah besar.

Sasuke bisa aja membatalkan event mereka karena kejadian ini dan kalau event ini sampe gagal nama baik Bem Angkatan mereka rusak karena di cap gagal menjalankan Event ini.

" Sasuke _kun_ jangan pulang dulu tolong maafkan Lee ya" akhirnya Sakura mulai berusaha mengurungkan perbuatan dari Sasuke

" hmmm" lagi lagi ucap Sasuke yang tak memperdulikan perkataan dari Sakura.

" Lee gara gara kau nih Liat akibat nya" ucap Tenten yang kesal kepada Lee " minta maaf sana sama Sasuke Lee" ujar Tentrn

Lee diam membisu ' damn kok jadi gini sih'

" baik baik lah aku mengaku salah, hmmm Sasuke mohon maaf atas perlakuan ku tadi yang tidak membuat mu senang" ucap lee yang membungkuk kan badan

" maaf mu tidak bisa merubah ku Lee" ucap Sasuke yang beralalu meninggalkan Lee yang membungkuk kan Badan kepada nya

" _gomen__ ne_ kami terlambat" ucap Neji, dan baru saja dia datang tiba tiba disuguhi adegan Lee yang membungkuk badan dan Sasuke yang hendak pergi tapi tertahan oleh sesuatu.

" ehhh ada apa?, kok habis ribut gitu" ucap Neji yang binggung melihat Sasuke dan Lee.

Sasuke yang tadi nya mau pulang malah terdiam matanya menuju ke arah seseorang dibelakang Neji ' dateng juga ya' ucap Sasuke.

" ehhh Neji dateng juga, hmmm siapa dia?" ucap Ten- Ten yang penasaran siapa wanita yang dibawa Neji.

Mendengar kata siapa dia mereka semua langsung menoleh kepada seseorang dibelakang Neji

" hmmm dia sepupu aku namanya Hyuga Hinata" ucap Neji yang memperkenalkan Hinata

" maaf kakak kakak semua gara gara saya Neji _nii-san _terlambat" ucap Hinata membungkuk kan badan nya terhadap semua

" eh iya gak apa apa santai aja kali" ucap mereka serentak dan dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata yang hendak berlalu sebelum dihadang oleh Sasuke

" dateng juga ya" ucap Sasuke yang kini berada didepan nya, Hinata gugup bukan main dan wajah nya berubah jadi merah.

Melihat hal itu mereka yang hadir didalam rapat cengo pasal nya Sasuke ngak pernah seperti ini bahkan ada yang mengira Sasuke adalah Gay karena sifat dingin nya terhadap wanita tapi nyata nya diantara mereka tak ada yang memikat hati nya kecuali Hinata.

" tadi ka ka ka katanya suruh kesini, aku udah kesini kan" jawab hinata geragapan Sasuke yang melihat nya malah tersenyum.

" Sas gak jadi pulang" ucap Shikamaru yang mengintrupsi kegiatan Sasuke dan hinata

" hmmm" ucap Sasuke singkat lagi dia sangat sangat malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru

" jawab yang bener napa" ucap Hinata yang sedikit menaikkan nada bicara nya dibarengi tatapan semua nya yang memandang heran ada apa dengan mereka.

" cih iya iya, aku ngak jadi pulang Shika ada dia soalnya" ucap Sasuke yang menunjuk Hinata dan langsung membuat semburat Merah nya keluar dari wajah nya.

" _Mendokusai _serah kalian dah" ucap Shikamaru yang malas untuk melanjutkan percakapan itu

Seakan tak peduli dengan ucapan Shikamaru, Sasuke langsung mengandeng tangan Hinata dan menanykan pesananya " kamu mau apa Hinata _chan_" Hinata masih diam dia seakan menurut apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke pada tangan nya.

" ano aku mau escream saja sesaui dengan janji mu Sasuke_ kun_" ucap Hinata pelan Sasuke yang mengerti langsung saja membawa Hinata menuju ke tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari tempat kumpul mereka.

Setelah menudukan Hinata Sasuke langsung pergi kearah kasir dan memesan sesuai dengan pesanan dari Hinata

Sakura dan Ino hanya melongo bagaimana mungkin Sasuke ditaklulan oleh perempuan yang notabene nya adalah Mahasiswa pindahan.

" apa Sasuke sudah menjadi bucin sekarang" ucap Choji yang sedang memakan 2 porsi _french-fries _miliknya teman teman nya yang melihat itu hanya bisa ketawa Lain halnya dengan Sakura dan Ino mereka adalah _Fanbase_ nya Sasuke mereka tak terima hal ini tapi lupakan lah.

" hahahahha pantas saja tadi Hinata _hime _meminta ku cepat cepat kesini karena ada Sasuke ternyata" ucap Neji yang membuat Hinata malu setengah mati semburat merah nya makin menjadi jadi.

" eto tidak Neji _nii san _aku hanya ingin agar" " agar bisa cepat cepat dengan Sasuke kan" baru saja Hinata mau mengatakan sesuatu sudah cepat cepat tepotong dengan Kata kata Neji yang membuat nya semakin malu

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah hinata yang menjadi malu malu

" jadi sejak kapan kau dengan Sasuke" introgasi Sakura dimulai

" eto Sakura kami" ucap Hinata yang gugup menjawab pertanyaan Sakura

" kami tidak pacaran sakura" potong Sasuke yang membawa _blubery__ es cream _pesanan Hinata.

" beneran?" ucap Sakura bertanya tanya tentang hubungan mereka.

" terserah kalau mau percaya atau tidak" Sasuke yang sekarang duduk disamping Hinata

Dan membuat nya malu tapi nyaman sangat nyaman malahan

Melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata membuat mereka binggung Sasuke dengan sifat nya yang sedingin es bisa luluh karena Hinata bahkan Sasuke sempat tertawa karena pembicaraan mereka berdua.

" Ehem" intrupsi suara Shino yang ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

" bisa kita lanjutkan rapat kali ini" ucap Shino yang hanya segera ingin pulang kerumah nya.

Suara Shino mengintrupsi semua nya untuk fokus kembali dalam rapat untuk event ini dia cukup muak dia sudah _jomblo _menahun dan tiba tiba melihat kelakuan dari Sasuke dan Hinata cukup muak untuk _jomblo _

" eh iya ayo" suara Sakura yang mengajak mereka untuk fokus kembali dalam rapat kali ini.

" baiklah, apa kita jadi akan mengundang Karin Namikaze untuk mengisi kegiatan kampus kita?" ucap Ino yang melanjutkan pembahasan tadi yang terpotong karena tindakan dari Lee serta kehadiran Hinata.

" bukanya aku tak yakin sih tapi apa dana kita cukup untuk mengundang nya " ucap Kiba yang memikirkan bahwa Namikaze karin adalah akrtis, model, dan penyanyi International dan realita nya adalah butuh dana yang besar untuk mengundang dia.

" Temari, apa bagaimana kas kita " giliran Sakura yang menanyakan tentang kondisi keuangan untuk mengundang Karin

" kas kita hanya tinggal berapa juta saja dan untuk mengundang Karin sepertinya butuh berpuluh puluj juta" jawaban Temari mengenai kondisi Kas Mereka

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan berpikir bagaimana cara mereka untuk mengundang Karin Namikaze, dan Shikamaru lupa bahwa ada Naruto yang notabene nya adalah kakak dari Karin Namikaze

' Karin adalah akrtis Internasional butuh dana yang sangat besar untuk mengundang nya ditambah kemarin kita menghabiskan dana yang sangat besar untuk mengadakan kegiatan ospek tidak mungkin pihak kampus memberikan dana lagi.' ucap Sakura dalam hati

" guys aku punya ide" suara Shino yang membuat mereka langsung menoleh ke arah shino

" ide apa dan bagaimana? " sekarang Sakura yang menjawab disertai dengan anggukan mereka semua

Disisi lain Sasuke masih _bermanja__ manja _dengan Hinata seakan tak peduli padahal sejatinya dia tahu siapa yang bisa membantu ini semua.

" event ini akan diadakan 6 bulan lagi dan menurut kabar yang kudenggar Namikaze Karin akan mengadakan tour keliling dunia salah satu nya tokyo, kita bisa memanfaatkan untuk mengumpulkan dana serta mengajukan sponsor ke pihak Namikaze corp" singkat dan padat penjelasan Shino yang menurut nya bisa berhasil walaupun hanya 50% saja

" aku menolak nya jika kita harus berkerja sama dengan Namikaze corp" ucap Sakura yang membuat hampir kaget semua nya

Wajar jika Sakura menolak pengajuan sponsor untuk Namikaze corp. Karena dalang dari Sakit yang diderita ibunya adalah pembangunan pabrik yang didirikan oleh pihak Namikaze corp. Pembangunan pabrik itu membuat sebagian tempat tinggal nya tercemar dan masyarakat lah yang menerima akibat nya salah satu nya adalah Ibu dari Sakura yang harus harus menderita penyakit dan harus dirawat secara _intensif _dirumah sakit.

" tapi Sakura kita akan sedikit meringankan beban dana Sakura" protes Shino sekarang

" aku akan tetap pada keputusan ku yaitu kita tidak akan mengajukan sponsor ke pihak Namikaze corp" Suara Sakura yang membuat Shino terdiam dia lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus beradu argument dengan Sakura lagi.

" Kenapa kau menolak nya bagi mereka dana segitu begitu kecil Sakura" ucap Kiba sekarang yang seakan setuju dengan ide dari Shino

" Apa kalian lupa apa yang terjadi dengan ibuku, sekarang ibuku dirawat dirumah sakit kerena limbah dari mereka dan sekarang kalian mengusulkan untuk mengajukan permohonan sponsor untuk mereka yang benar saja" jawaban Sakura yang meradang kerena ide itu Sakura benar benar marah dia sangat tidak suka jika harus berkerja sama dengan Namikaze corp dan dia sangat membenci nya.

" karena alasan itu juga kau tidak mau kerjasama dengan mereka? " sekarang giliran Sasuke yang berkelakar

" iya Aku tak pernah sudi untuk berkerja sama dengan mereka" ucap Sakura yang tetap kekeh dengan pendirian nya

" Naif sekali kau Sakura" jawaban singkat dari Sasuke yang membuat kemarahan Sakura menjadi jadi

Sekarang wajah Sakura memerah karena nya dia benar benar marah mendengar kata kata dari Sasuke. Semua menjadi sedikit was was pasal nya Sakura adalah ketua Bem dan Sasuke adalah Ketua Dpo jika sampai terjadi cekcok bisa bisa Pengurus Bem menjadi korban nya

" ehem guys, beneran kita mau ngudang Karin" ucap Ino yang was was jika terjadi cek cok diantara mereka

" menurut berita yang kudapat barusan telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat yang membawa Namikaze _san_ " ucap Ino yang melanjutkan penjelasan nya

Mendengar nama Namikaze Sasuke dan Shikamaru membelalak kan matanya

Pasalnya kemarin dia berjanji unruk bertemu dengan teman temannya tapi kenyataan nya tidak terjadi.

" kapan dan dimana " ucap Shikamaru tak percaya berita itu

" kemarin lokasi nya di dekat konoha, hmmm kau tak membaca berita nya" jawaban Ino yang binggung kenapa Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung merubah sikap mereka.

" menurut berita yang kubaca lagi kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Namikaze _san _karena usaha pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh bodyguard nya sendiri" Sasuke masih diam membatu dia masih tidak percaya apa yang didengar nya sekaran

" ehmm dan info nya lagi konser Namikaze karin kayaknya bakal dibatalkan " uucapan Ino yang membut teman teman nya menjadi pusing sekarang tapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru mereka hanya memikirkan kejadian yang meninpa Sahabat nya itu

" cih kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi " ucap Ten Ten protes

" tadi aku mau bilang, tapi kalian udh ngegas duluan ya udh aku diam " pembelaan Ino

Keributan pun terjadi antara mereka karena mendengar ucapan yang telat disampaikan oleh Ino

Sementara Sasuke meninggalkan mereka dan lebih memilih untuk berada di luar menenangkan hati nya yang tak karuan mendengar berita tersebut

Sakura dan Hinata merasa heran atas kelakuan Sasuke dia keluar tiba tiba tampa berbicara satu kata pun

' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Nar " isi hati Sasuke yang bertanya tanya tentang beberapa kejadian yang terjadi pada sahabat nya itu

**Sem****entara itu disuatu** **Mansion ****UZUMAKI **

Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang pendek nya sedang berdiri di balkon salah satu ruangan rumah nya sambil menatap pemandangan Konoha ditemani sebatang rokok yang dia hisap dari tadi.

" Naruto jadi apa rencana mu habis ini " ucap seorang pria rambut putih panjang yang berumur kurang lebih 70 tahunan

" tidak ada _jiji _" jawaban Naruto yang singka

Sementara si pendengar nya hanya bisa menaikan satu alis nya tanda tak mengerti ucapan dari cucu kesayangan

Sebenarnya inilah yang direncanakan nya yaitu berpura-pura mati dengan keadaan begini dia bisa leluasa untuk mengetahui siapa yang mencoba untuk menjatuhkan nya

" tinggal kita lihat saja siapa yang sedang mabuk kemenangan sekarang " ucap nya lirih


	10. Pertemuan kembali

Naruto punya tuan M. K

Chara : Narusaku, Sasuhina, dll

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Maaf cerita rada rada gaje ya dan akan banyak typo yang berterbaran disini guys heheheheheh

* * *

**UNIVERSITAS Konohagakure **.

Beberapa hari setelah banyak hal yang terjadi kini para mahasiswa pun kembali beraktifitas. Kampus yang tadi nya sedikit hiruk pikuk kini mulai tampak riuh kembali. beberapa mahasiswa ada yang berbincang bincang di gazebo kampus ada juga yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di area wifi ataupun hanya sekedar nonton film saja.

Tapi diantara banyak nya mahasiswa disana ada seseorang yang kini kebingungan mencari ruang kelas pertama nya ya siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto _sang bilion_er yang sedang meurutuki nasib nya sendiri

bagaimana bisa ini hari pertama nya masuk untuk kuliah tapi dia sudah telat dan tidak tau kelas nya dimana intinya hari pertama dia kuliah dia tersesat.

' damn kelasku dimana?' ucap hati Naruto yang dari tadi kebingungan mencari cari kelas nya tampa dia sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi nya dari tadi

" hei kau, ngapain? Dari tadi mondar mandir" Ucap gadis berambut Pink yang terus mengawasi nya sejak tadi merasa ada yang memanggilnya Naruto langsung menoleh kan dirinya

"eh mm iya kak ? " ucap Naruto yang membalikan badan nya untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggil nya .

" Ada apa dari tadi aku lihat kamu mondar mandir terus " ucap Sakura

" eh mm sebetul nya aku sedang mencari kelas ku tapi tidak ketemu ketemu kak " ucap Naruto yang berhaapan dengan Sakura .

Mata menatap Mata mereka berdua saling berhadapan mencoba untuk tenang tapi tidak dengan kondisi hatinya

" bentar bentar kau yang pas itu kan " ucap sakura yang sekarang tahu diberhadapan dengan seseorang yang pernah dia rawat saat kegiatan ospek berlangsung .

" eh iya kak ,kakak yang waktu ini kan " Naruto mulai ingat dengan siapa dia sedang berbincang

" jadi ada apa kenapa kau mondar mandir dari tadi " ucap Sakura yang bertanya tentang keadaan Naruto yang dari tadi mondar mandir tak jelas

"hihihi ehmm aku ngak tau kelas ku dimana " lanjut Naruto dengan cenggiran khas nya

mendengar itu Sakura langsung sweet drop Serta menepuk jidat lebar nya bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu kelas nya sendiri dasar _Baka _

"haduh kok bisa gituloh " ucap Sakura tak percaya

" heh hehe jadi bisa beritahu aku dimana fakultas dan kelas Ku " ucap Naruto yang masih setia dengan cenggiran khas nya

" baik baiklah kau tinggal jalan saja kearah utara disana belok kanan kau akan menemukan kantor fakultas mu setelah itu tinggal tanyakan saja ya " ucap Sakura yang menjelaskan tentang fakultas Naruto .

" baik terimakasih kak " ucapan terimakasih dari Naruto untuk Sakura

" Sama sama ,oh ya panggil aku Sakura saja ya kita seumuran kok hehehhe " balasan Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

Melihat senyum Sakura perasaan Naruto bergejolak sekarang tampa sadar semburat merah nampak di pipi Naruto dan membuat nya tersipu malu

" eh iya Sakura " balasan dari Naruto yang malu malu kali ini ada seseorang yang berhasil membuat _Sang Bilioner _menjadi malu

" baiklah aku duluan ya " ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan nya

" oh iya Sakura by " balasan Naruto yang membalikan seraya ingin kembali mencari lokasi kelas nya kembali

Baru saja berjalan beberapa meter dia melupakan satu hal 'damn aku lupa meminta kontaknya' Naruto lupa meminta kontak nya , segera saja dia kembali ketempat asalnya tadi untuk mengejar Sakura tapi sayang Sakura sudah pergi.

'sial dia sudah pergi lagi ' rutukan hati Naruto yang kecewa atas kelupaan nya tadi

" hei kau mencari ku lagi kan" ucap Sakura yang menkagetkan Naruto

" ehh ngak kok ? " ucap Naruto yang sedikit kaget atas tindakan Sakura

" hehhehe terus untuk apa kau kembali lagi kalau ngak mencari ku ,iya kan "jawaban menohok yang membuat Naruto kembali menjadi salting

" ihh geer den aku kembali hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu kok " sekarang jawaban kebohongan Naruto yang sok jual mahal

" memastikam apa coba " ucap Sakura yang berusaha menggoda Naruto

" baiklah aku mencari mu " jawaban Naruto

yanng sedikit malu dan tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi

" mencari Ku untuk apa Nar " timpal Sakura yang bertanya Tanya

" sebenarnya aku mencari mu untuk meminta kontak mu " Dan sekarang jelas Naruto mati kutu Karena ucapan nya barusan sambil malu malu

" hahahaha emang nya aku mau ?" ucap Sakura jail

" y udh kalau gak mau ngasik ngak apa apa kok " ucap Naruto dengan wajah pasrah nya.

bagi Naruto ini seharusnya tidak sulit apapun bisa dilakukan nya dengan mudah tapi lain cerita nya sekarang .

_ting tong _suara pesan masuk di_ Iphone _Naruto yang akan pergi meninggalkan Sakura

tentu Naruto kaget bukan main pasalnya pesan masuk itu dari Sakura

**from: 08134xxxxxxx**

**hai ( Sakura )**

melihat hal itu mata Naruto membelarak kaget tentunya baru saja dia meminta kontak Sakura tapi tak diberikan oleh pemilik nya tapi sekarang malah Sakura yang menghubungi nya. lupakan tentang bagaimana Sakura mendapatkan kontak nya yang terpenting sekarang Sakura menghubungi nya.

" itu kontak Wa ku pastikan kau simpan ya " ucap Sakura dengan suara keras dengan sedikit malu tentunya

Naruto yang mendengar nya langsung menoleh kan kepala nya kehadapan Sakura

" pasti" ucap Naruto dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya

mereka sama sama berlalu dengan senyum merekah masing masing . Sakura yang senang akan hadir nya Naruto yang dia sendiri tak tahu asal usul nya dan Naruto yang senang akan hadir nya Sakura karena Sakura telah menghadirkan senyum yang hilang dari nya .

Dan sekarang mereka sekedar hanya INGIN TAHU sama lain tapi tidak tahu nanti apa INGIN TAHU itu berubah menjadi sebuah Rasa iya Rasa untuk saling melengkapi antar kedua nya

**Sementara itu di**** sebuah Bar**

terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul di Sebuah Bar untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka untuk membunuh sang Namikaze

" hahhahaha akhirnya kita berhasil membunuh sang Namikaze itu " ucap pria bertubuh besar Jirobo namanya .

"hahahha kau benar Jirobo , ayo nambah beberapa wine lagi untuk menambah kemenangan kita " ucap Pria yang menyukai serangga Laba Laba

"Kidomaru benar ayo kita tambah minuman lagi sekarang" Sakon yang meminta sebotol bir lagi

" hei ukon kau tak tambah minuman mu " ucap Sakon kepada Ukon yang merupakan Saudara kembar nya

" tidak aku sudah cukup " ucap saudara kembar nya.

tak jauh dari berkumpul nya mereka terlihat Kabuto sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang

" kerja sama kita sudah selesai " ucap pria yang berasal dari Clan Kaguya tersebut . Kabuto yang mendengar nya hanya bisa tersenyum Palsu

" ya sudah selesai , lalu apa yang kau mau sudah di dapat kan " ucap Kabuto sambil meminum Wine yang tersaji di dalam gelas

" sudah" ucap datar nya tampa ekspresi

" baiklah , selamat bersenang senang dan kurasa Akatsuki sudah mendapat kan ganjaran nya sekarang " ucap Kabuto lagi

" iya " lagi lagi pria itu berucap tampa ekspresi

Kabuto yang mendengar tersenyum lalu berdiri seraya meninggal kan mereka semua.

kini hanya ada Kimimaru yan menatap gelas kosong di depanya dengan tangan nya mengepal mengingat kejadian yang dulu dilalui nya

mengingat bagaimana clan nya hancur karena dituduh menjadi teroris oleh Akatsuki dan pada Akhirnya satu persatu anggota keluarga nya tewas didepan matanya .

" setelah ini akan kubalaskan dendam ku 5 tahun yang alu Akatsuki " ucap Kimimaru dengan penuh kemarahan

Kabuto yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum licik. memanfaatkan kondisi Kimimaru yang benci pada Akatsuki dan membuat seolah olah Akatsuki lah teroris sesungguh nya dan menjadi dalang tewas nya Namikaze .

Biadap , Licik , Bengis itulah Kabuto sebenarnya apapun akan dia lakukan untuk memenuhi balas dendam nya dan menghancurkan keluarga Namikaze

sebagaimana Keluarga Namikaze menghancurkan satu satu nya keluarga yang dimiliki Kabuto .

Sekarang samar samar pertemuan mereka direkam oleh salah satu satu kamera cctv yang mematung di pojok ruangan. tidak hanya merekam adegan pertemuan mereka tapi obrolan mereka juga direkam mya dengan jelas

dan inilah rencana Naruto Namikaze

membiarkan Musuh nya bahagia dulu setelah itu menghancurkan nya

' file record sucses ' itulah pemberitahuan di notifkasi Iphone Naruto .

Naruto yang melihat nya langsung mengeluarkan Headset satu suara untuk mendengarkan nya

' Pak , Kabuto adalah dalang nya ' ucap A.I itu .


	11. Rencana Naruto

Naruto punya tuan M. K

Chara : Narusaku, Sasuhina, dll

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Maaf cerita rada rada gaje ya dan akan banyak typo yang berterbaran disini guys heheheheheh

* * *

"' sudah kuduga '" ucap Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat geram dan tangan nya mengepal

'" sekarang apa tuan ? " ucap A.I itu kepada nya

"'sesuai Rencana dan Mulai lah Rencana berikut nya '" ucap Naruto yang masih terlihat dengan ekspresi marah dan geram nya.

**Mansion Namikaze **

Lain di Naruto lain juga dengan Kondisi Mansion nya semenjak kabar hilang nya Naruto dalam kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan seluruh Mansion menjadi gempar.

Mansion Keluarga besar Namikaze itu seolah olah ikut dalam kesedihan itu apalagi ditambah dengan kondisi Karin yang mengetahui keadaan Kakak nya membuat Mansion itu benar benar bak Istana Iblis yang tertutup kabut karena hilang nya cahaya didalam nya .

Sekarang kondisi Karin benar benar kacau seluruh tour nya dibatalkan bahkan dia harus pingsan selama 1 hari setelah mendengar kabar itu, bagaimana tidak Naruto selalu sayang padanya apalagi Naruto lah yang membuat Mansion itu benar benar hangat tapi sekarang kehangatan itu telah berakhir .

" Karin _sama _tolong buka pintu nya ,anda belum makan sedari kemarin " seruan seorang pembantu nya .

Karin yang mendengar nya tampak diam tak menggubris sedikit pun, dia masih bertahan di sana di atas ranjang dengan kondisi yang sangat sangat berantakan . hati nya terpukul mendengar kakak nya yang hilang baginya kakak nya adalah segala nya baginya .

hampir seluruh pembantu untuk membujuk Karin yang sangat sangat terpukul. Minato yang mendengar kondisi Karin langsung menghampiri dan membujuk nya .

"'Karin , putri _Tou san _izinkan ayah masuk nak, _Tou san _tahu apa yang kamu alami nak "

ucap Minato menenangkan putri nya .

mendengar itu Karin segera berdiri dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu .

alangkah terkejut nya Minato melihat kondisi putri nya , rambut nya acak acakan , mata nya seperti mata panda dengan kantung mata yang tebal ditambah mata nya yang terlihat merah akibat menangis dari beberapa hari yang lalu d dan raut wajah nya terlihat sangat sangat sedih .

" _Tou san _kakak **_hiks hiks hiks_** kakak pergi meninggalkan kita "' ucap nya dengan nada yang terbata bata dan langsung memeluk Minato di kursi roda nya.

Minato yang turut sedih karena melihat putri nya langsung membalas pelukan putri kesayangan nya dan membiarkan bahu nya basah karena tangisan putri nya .

"' Karin _Tou san _tahu kau akan sedih mendengar ini tapi sungguh kakak mu tidak apa apa " ucap Minato memberi tahu keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya kepada Karin putri nya .

Karin yang mendengarkan _Tou san _nya berkata langsung mendongakkan kepala nya dan melepas pelukan nya alis berkedut dengan muka yang bertanya tanya

" maksud nya _Tou san_ ? " ucap Karin bingung Minato memasuki kamar putri nya dan mencoba membuka gorden jendela nya .

Karin yang bingung hanya menatap heran _tou san _nya ' apa maksud dari perkataan _tou san _apa maksud nya Kakak kenapa kenapa ' pikir nya dalam hati

"' Kakak mu di sedang di Konoha sekarang " ucap Minato dengan tersenyum dan membelakangi sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar putri

Karin yang mendengarkan nya mematung seketika tak percaya atas perkataan _tou san_ nya

* * *

Sekarang Naruto berada di ruangan nya sebuah ruangan yang sangat canggih terdiri dari sebuah meja yang berada ditengah ruangan yang mengeluarkan sebuah hologram ,

sebuah sofa berwarna hitam juga berada di depan meja hologram tersebut ada juga beberapa ' _tangan robot ' _yang berada tak jauh dari sana untuk membantu perkejaan Naruto nanti nya .

sedangkan di samping kirinya terdapat sebuah meja bar dan mesin pembuat kopi di atas sebelah kanan nya dan yang pasti nya ada rak bar yang berisi beberapa poto serta beberapa penghargaan untuk dirinya dan yang pastinya beberapa wine kelas atas berada di sana.

sedangkan di sebelah kanan nya tempat yang masih menjadi satu ruangan tapi agak sedikit lebih rendah terdapat layar hitam yang menyala dengan menyiarkan berita sepak bola sedangkan di bawah layar tersebut terdapat konsol game nya dan beberapa hiasan hiasan kecil sedangkan di depan nya ada sebuah sofa berudu berwarna hitam dan meja kecil dengan sebuah asbak di atas nya sedangkan didepan Naruto terdapat jendela yang bisa otomatis tertutup sendiri dengan sebuah meja _billiar _di belakang nya dan jangan lupa pemandangan kota Konoha didepan yang benar benar sangat indah terlihat dari sini

" Kurama "' panggilan Naruto kepada A.I nya

" iya tuan " jawaban dari A.I nya yang menggema di rungan kerja tersebut.

" bagaimana kondisi perusahaan kita? " ucap Naruto dengan raut muka serius

" bisa dikatakan sedikit kacau tuan, tapi untung saja sudah di ambil oleh tuan besar Minato jadi sudah aman tuan "

ucap A.I nya

kini Naruto berbalik menuju meja utama yang menampilkan sebuah denah pabrik proyek _jubi _nya

" apa Kabuto membuat masalah kembali ? " tanya Naruto kembali yang kini berusaha mengutak atik layar hologram nya tersebut

" masih tuan , dia ingin melanjutkan kembali pembuatan proyek _jubi _tuan , tapi usaha nya gagal karena tuan Minato tetap menolak tuan "' ucap A.I nya kini

Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum manis mendengar itu dia berhasil membuat Kabuto kehilangan kesempatan nya lagi

" tuan sebenarnya apa rencana mu ? " ucap A.I nya

Naruto yang mendengar kan nya hanya diam saja sambil meminum kopi di cangkir dan melakukan sesuatu dengan hologram proyek _Jubi _tersebut . kembali dia tersenyum dan mulai berkata

" rencana ya, hmmm membuat musuh percaya akan kemenangan nya sehingga mereka lupa mempunyai kelemahan nya . Kabuto adalah orang yang gila dia tak akan berhenti untuk mencapai keinginan nya satu satu nya yang bisa menghancurkan nya adalah keinginan nya sendiri . aku yakin setelah penolakan _ayah _dia akan melakukan hal gila lagi dan aku yakin hal gila nya itu di lakukan pada saat hari pernikahan Karin " ucap panjang lebar Naruto

" terus tuan apa yang akan kita lakukan pada saat itu ? " ucap A.I nya

" kita akan membuat nya mengakui kesalahan nya sendiri " ucap Naruto yang sekarang masih mengutak atik layar hologram nya itu

"baiklah tuan saya paham " suara A.I nya

"ehmm Kurama , bisa kau cari infomasi tentang Sakura Haruno " ucap Naruto yang sedikit sedikit memperlihatkan rona merah di pipi nya

" tuan anda yakin " ucap A.I nya sedikit tidak percaya dan menanyakan tentang keyakinan

" ya aku yakin " ucap Naruto yang terdiam dengan jantung yang berdebar cukup kencang

" baik tuan laksanakan " giliran A.I nya berucap

Naruto yang mendengar hanya tersenyum tapi bukan itu yang membuat nya tersenyum melainkan notifikasi chat dari Sakura

**from : Sakura _Hime_****hai Nar, nanti malem sibuk ? keluar yuk ke kedai kopi milik teman ku**

Isi chat Sakura membuat Naruto senang bukan main dia benar benar senang untuk kali ini dan tampa penolakan tentu nya Naruto langsung membalas chat Sakura

**from : me****jam 8 aku jemput ya**

ah sial kenapa dia benar benar senang kali ini

* * *

TBC

* * *

alhamdulillah setelah sekian lama ngak up bisa up lagi udh mentok deh kayaknya wkwkkw tenang tapi masih ada beberapa minggu lagi untuk up ff narusaku ini ..

oh ya author ingin ngucapin ke beberapa temen author yang udah ngasik saran agar author up cerita lagi huhuhuhu terharu gua huhuhuhub

.salam ambyar

and thanks regards

jangan lupa stay health ya guys

and #dirumahaja hehehe


	12. Berkumpul kembali

Naruto punya tuan M. K

Chara : Narusaku, Sasuhina, dll

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Maaf cerita rada rada gaje ya dan akan banyak typo yang berterbaran disini guys heheheheh

* * *

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam terlihat beberapa orang telah berkumpul bersama. Memulai kegiatan mereka dari bermain kartu, meminum kopi sampai bercerita tidak jelas. Tapi diantara mereka seseorang wanita berambut pirang pucat tengah gelisah menunggu kabar teman nya yang tak kunjung datang.

" Ino kenapa kau tak tenang begitu" ucap Kiba yang jengah melihat kelakuan Ino yang tidak tenang sejak tadi

Merasa dirinya dipanggil Ino menoleh kepala nya dan menjawab panggilan Kiba dengan sedikit cemas " kau tahu Sakura belum datang, aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengan nya" ucap Ino yang kini meremas ujung Sweater oversized yang digunakan untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir nya.

Mendengar itu semua teman teman nya terbahak bahak. Walaupun Ino mempunyai sifat agak '_sadis' _tapi untuk masalah kekhawatiran tentang Sakura dia nomer 1

" Hei hmmm Ino _san _aku yakin Sakura tidak kenapa kenapa" ucap Hinata menenangkan kegundahan hati Ino dengan senyum tulus nya.

Ino yang mendengar nya hanya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata hanya dengan senyuman

Hinata yang melihat senyum Ino hanya bingung apa ada yang salah dari ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut nya.

Sasuke yang berada di samping Hinata mulai angkat suara untuk menenangkan hati Ino " Hei Sai daripada kau diam saja lebih baik tenang kan _Gebetan _mu itu, dia seperti tak tenang dari tadi" Sai yang sejak tadi bermain kartu dengan yang lain nya langsung terkesiap mendengar nama nya di ikut ikut kan dan Membuat Ino yang mendengar langsung diam dengan wajah merah padam yang mengartikan dia malu atau sangat malu.

" Hei lebih baik kau diam Sas kau tak membuat nya menjadi baik, dan lagi bukanya kau yang sedari tadi bermesraan dengan Hinata" ucap Ino yang tak terima perkataan Sasuke.

Mendengar kata ' bermesraan' membuat Hinata menundukan wajah nya yang sekarang sangat merah dan Sasuke memalingkan wajah nya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah nya.

Sementara itu Shikamaru yang melihat kawan kawan nya seperti ini hanya tersenyum dan kembali menghisap rokok nya. Pikir nya kapan lagi melihat Sasuke dapat di permalukan di hadapan banyak orang dan hanya karena Hinata dia seperti ini.

**BRUMMM BRUMMM BRUMMM**

terdengar suara motor berjenis _Cafe racers _yang tengah menurunkan seseorang. Shikamaru yang penasaran siapa yang datang ke kedai nya menggunakan motor jenis _Cafe racers _tersebut kini melihat Sakura yang turun dari motor tersebut dengan menggunakan dress putih dengan balutan jaket jeans dan totebag yang berwarna pink bergambar siput dan sepatu jenis converse, Sakura terlihat memberikan helm kepada sang pengemudi di depan nya.

Shikamaru yang tahu Sakura sedang datang langsung memberitahukan Ino yang khawatir dari tadi " Hei Ino anak mu sudah datang tuh" ucap Shikamaru yang menghadap wajah Ino dari tempat nya berdiri.

Ino yang mendengar hanya bersyukur sekarang 'Sakura akhirnya datang juga' begitu lah kira kira isi hati nya sekarang

Sedangkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri melihat pengemudi motor itu turun dari motor nya dengan menggunakan celana ripped jeans berwarna hitam dengan kaos hitam polos di balut jaket jeans bergambar rubah dipunggung nya dan lambang clan uzumaki di lengan nya.

Pengemudi itu membuka helm nya dan sekarang terlihat jelas rambut jabrik berwarna pirang nya Shikamaru melihat jelas ciri rambut itu dan dia tahu siapa satu satu nya orang yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang itu.

Shikamaru yang tahu siapa dia sekarang memberi tahu kepada sahabat sahabat yang lain " Sas, Kib, Choji kalian akan kaget siapa yang datang" ucap Shikamaru yang di dengar oleh semua teman teman nya sekarang.

Sementara itu Sakura masih bersama Naruto

" ayo Nar anak anak udah pada dateng tuh" ucap Sakura yang berdiri disamping Naruto yang masih duduk diatas motor nya

Naruto yang mendengar nya segera mendongkrak motor nya dan mengunci stang motor nya dan segera turun

" baiklah hime sayang ayo" ucapan Naruto dengan memegang tangan Sakura dan membuat empu nya merona tak terkendali dan sukses membuat Naruto mendapatkan jitakan _kasih sayang _dari Sakura

" aw sakit tahu" ucap Naruto yang memegang kepala nya dengan tangan kiri nya dan masih memegang tangan Sakura dengan tangan kanan nya.

" kau membuat ku malu baka" ucap Sakura yang masih merona dan membiarkan tangannya di pegang Naruto.

" hehehehe ayo" kini giliran Naruto yang mengeluarkan cengiran Khas nya dan Sakura yang menarik tangan nya menuju ke kedai Shikamaru.

Melihat semua sudah berkumpul Sakura sedikit merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah terlambat datang. Tapi yang terpenting adalah dirinya sudah datang yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan mematikan oleh semua nya

" Hei maaf semua aku terlambat gara gara dia yang menjemput ku terlambat" ucapan Sakura yang sekarang berada di depan kawan kawan nya semua

Melihat Sakura yang sudah datang membuat hati Ino kembali tenang dan membuat beberapa kawan nya langsung _sweetdrop_ karena nya " dasar kau tuh membuat khawatir _forehead_" ucap Ino

" hehehehe maaf _Pig_, tadi dia datang terlambat aku pikir akan menjemput kan jam 8 ternyata baru jalan jam 8" ucap Sakura yang tak ingin disalahkan sepenuhnya dan menunjuk seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan kedai Shikamaru dengan sebatang rokok yang baru saja di hisap.

" Saku siapa dia, pacar mu?" ucap Ino lagi yang mulai bertanya dengan siapa Sakura datang. Kemarin dia berjanji datang dengan seseorang dan Ino tak menduga dia datang bersama seorang lelaki yang menurut Ino lelaki itu lumayan tampan.

" oh dia, adah deh bentar ya aku panggil kan " ucap Sakura yang mulai duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong yang bisa untuk diduduki dua orang

" Naruto, masuklah" ucap Sakura yang sedikit keras. Mendengar nama Naruto wajah Sasuke, Kiba dan Choji mendadak berubah menjadi wajah kaget sekaligus serius. mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kedai.

Alangkah kaget nya Sasuke, Kiba dan Choji melihat Naruto. Terakhir kali mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto mati karena kecelakaan pesawat itu tapi kini dia berdiri di depan mereka sambil mempertontonkan cengiran khas nya " hai semua perkenalkan aku Naruto" Naruto mulai memperkenalkan diri nya dan menyapu penglihatan nya ke segala arah dan kini giliran Naruto lah yang kaget melihat sahabat sahabat lama nya berada didepan nya.

" Teme, Kiba, Choji" ucap Naruto kaget dan langsung mendapatkan balasan dari ketiga temanya " Dobe" Sasuke "" Naru " Kiba dan Choji. Shikamaru yang mengerti keadaan hanya tersenyum Shikamaru sudah tidak kaget lagi cukup tadi dia kaget dan sekarang tidak. Tapi ada satu hal yang menurut nya agak janggal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Naruto justru memilih bersembunyi daripada memberitahukan ke publik bahwa dia lolos dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu? . 'ada yang Naruto sembunyikan' pemikiran Shikamaru yang penasaran mengerti hal itu Shikamaru memberikan isyarat tangan kepada ke3 sahabat nya agar diam dulu dan tidak bertanya tentang Naruto lebih jauh dan mereka mengerti akan hal itu.

" oh jadi kalian Sahabat sejak smp ya" ucap Lee yang mengerti penjelasan dari Naruto dan ekspresi kaget nya tadi.

" iya Lee" ucap Sasuke yang mulai mengambil rokok milik Naruto tapi mendapatkan tepisan tangan dari Hinata " kamu merokok aku tinggal" ucap Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh dan membuat Sasuke mengurung kan niat

Melihat itu Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak bagaimana tidak dulu Sasuke terkenal tak takut apapun tapi sekarang Sasuke malah takut kepada seorang perempuan yang pendiam.

" Hei pemalas apa sekarang kerjaan mu nempel dengan wanita terus" ucap Naruto karena jengah melihat sahabat sahabat nya selalu nempel dengan wanita terus ' tadi Sasuke, sekarang Shikamaru dasar bucin' ucap nya

" Hei kau juga Nar sejak kapan kau dan Sakura pegangan tangan" ucap Shikamaru membalas perkataan Naruto. dapat terlihat tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain dan dipastikan setelah ini muka Naruto dan Sakura seperti kepiting rebus.

Sakura tak protes mendengar ucapan yang Shikamaru katakan. Sakura mengakui kalau dia memiliki rasa dengan Naruto, dan rasa itu timbul saat Sakura merawat kondisi Naruto yang terluka karena perkelahian pada saat ospek yang tadi nya berawal dari tatapan mata indah Naruto dan berakhir mencari keberadaan Naruto. Naruto pun demikian berawal pada saat dirinya dimarahin oleh Sakura dan berakhir pada saat dirinya tersesat menuju fakultas nya. Sakura dan Naruto sama sama mempunyai rasa tapi malu untuk diungkapkan nya.

" Hei kalian selalu saja bermesraan tak lihat apa aku, Shino, Lee dan Choji seperti obat nyamuk" protes Kiba yang jengkel melihat kawan kawan nya pacaran disaat seperti ini.

Mendengar itu mereka semua hanya tertawa dan hanya Hinata berusaha meminta maaf kepada Kiba "ano Kiba _kun_ maaf kan kami, kami tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Kiba _kun_" ucap Hinata yang berusaha melepas pelukan dari Sasuke.

Kiba yang mendengar nya hanya senyum dan berkata " hahahaha aku bercanda Hinata, dasar kau ini barperan." ucap Kiba dengan nada sedikit tertawa disertai dengan tawa mereka bersama.

Mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas nya dapat dilihat Kiba, Choji, Shino, Lee, Sai sedang melanjutkan bermain kartu sementara itu Naruto dan Shikamaru mulai menghisap beberapa batang rokok mereka sambil bercerita dengan Sasuke. Sementara itu para wanita mulai gosip tidak jelas tentang pernikahan Suigetsu Hozuki dengan Namikaze Karin.

" Hei guys kalian tahu bahwa di Konoha sebentar lagi ada acara pernikahan antara Namikaze Karin dan Suigetsu Hozuki" ucap Ino yang mulai membuka sesi gosip.

" dasar ratu gosip" ucap ten ten malas dan mulai meminum latte mochiato nya.

Mendengar nama adik nya di sebut Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berguman dalam hati nya ' jadi Suigetsu yang dia pilih'.

Sementara itu terlihat seorang pria berkacamata memasuki sebuah ruangan. ruangan tersebut tak lah terlalu besar dan mewah lebih tepatnya sederhana sangat sederhana

Dan kini dia sedang terlihat duduk di bawah kaki seorang wanita yang terbujur kaku di tempat duduk nya.

"hai ibu, aku datang. Ibu apa kabar? , oh ya akhirnya aku anak mu ini berhasil membunuh Naruto anak dari seorang pelacur yang menghancurkan kehidupan kita bu dan merebut ayah dari ibu" ucap pria yang kini menggenggam erat tangan kaku wanita itu

Di samping mereka terdapat sebuah map yang berisikan tentang kabar kematian dari Yakushi dan map yang satu nya menginfo kan sesuatu yang menghebohkan yang isi nya adalah

**Kabuto Yakushi mengngidap Necrophilia ( hasrat sesuatu terhadap sebuah mayat)**

Ttd

Dr. Orochimaru

* * *

Tbc

Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter sehari semalam nya makasih yang udah mau kasik penilaian dan komentar nya

Salam ambyar

Thanks regards.


	13. Naruto dan Sakura

Naruto punya tuan M. K

Chara : Narusaku, Sasuhina, dll

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Maaf cerita rada rada gaje ya dan akan banyak typo yang berterbaran disini guys heheheheh

* * *

Hari demi hari bulan demi bulan telah berlalu dari yang sekedar mengobati luka dan berlanjut mengisi hati yang kosong. Dari sekedar ingin tahu satu sama lain dan berlanjut saling merindu satu sama lain. Mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai tapi enggan tuk mengatakan nya.

Dan kini diatas jok motor yang melaju tak terlalu kencang tampa ada pembicaraan yang berarti hanya seorang wanita yang memeluk sang pengemudi dengan eratnya serta jaket jeans yang melekat di tubuh nya.

Hujan yang turun di jalanan aspal itu tak berarti apa apa bagi mereka yang sedang merasakan jatuh hati.

" Sakura kau tahu tidak?" ucap pengemudi berambut kuning itu kepada wanita berambut pink tersebut

" tahu apa?"

" kau tahu aku mencintai mu dan akan selalu mencintai mu"

Sekarang rona merah tergambar jelas di pipi Sakura hati yang mengebu dan jantung nya berdetak sangat keras tak hayal senyum nya terukir dengan jelas dan sangat jelas di bibir indah nya.

" aku tahu, _baka_" ucapan kasih sayang itu meluncur dengan jelas nya dari mulut nya dan mengartikan bahwa dia juga mencintai nya.

Setelah sekian lama perjalanan nya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar dan terdapat kedai makanan di bawah nya entah siapa yang membuka usaha itu Naruto tidak tahu.

" makasih ya Nar, ehmmm ini jaket mu" ucap Sakura seraya menyodorkan Jaket jeans itu kepada pemilik asli nya.

" tidak perlu, bawa aja dulu sapa tahu kamu rindu dengan ku" jawab nya dengan senyum manis nya. yang akhirnya membuat Sakura lagi lagi merona karena nya.

" baik lah aku pulang dulu"

" hati hati" seraya melambaikan tangan nya kepada sang pengemudi yang segera meninggalkan nya dengan cepat

Sementara itu Sakura kali ini benar benar bahagia di buat nya, jaket jeans itu akhirnya didekap dengan senang nya sambil membawa nya masuk kedalam rumah nya.

Sementara itu sang pengemudi yang terlalu senang itu pun menambahkan kecepatan motor nya sebagai bentuk kesenangan nya tak lupa juga cengiran khas rubah nya keluar yang menandakan bahwa dia benar benar bahagia kali ini.

Malam ini benar benar indah untuk kedua nya diawali dengan jalan jalan sore nya dan melanjutkannya dengan acara nonton bersama serta pergi _dinner _setelah nya mereka tak peduli walau hujan turun ke bumi untuk kesekian kali nya yang mereka peduli kan adalah mereka saling cinta sekarang

Keesokan hari nya Sakura dan beberapa kawan nya berkumpul. seperti biasa kegiatan kosong jam kampus mereka, mereka isi dengan bercerita di kedai kantin kampus mereka.

" eh _forehead _kemarin malam minggu kemana?" ucap Ino yang mulai membuka sesi gosip nya

" jalan sama Naruto" jawab nya

Telak ucapan itu membuat kawan kawan _sweetdrop_. Hanya satu pertanyaan nya sekarang apa Naruto sama Sakura sudah resmi menjadi kekasih?

" eh _forehead _apa kau tak bertanya tentang latar belakang Naruto. Menurut ku kau perlu tahu tentang dia sebenarnya.!"

Sakura yang mendengar kata Ino nya hanya diam terbesit di dalam hati siapa Naruto sebenarnya? semua biodata nya sangat rahasia dan tak lengkap. Dan itu juga yang membuat nya tak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin Universitas Konohagakure salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia mempunyai data mahasiswa nya yang tak lengkap dan tak jelas asal usul nya.

" ehmmm ada satu orang yang bisa membantu" kali ini ucap Ten Ten tiba tiba

" siapa?" ucap Sakura

" Sasuke."

Mendengar itu mereka mata mereka melotot. Sasuke adalah temen dekat Naruto bahkan dia teman masa kecil nya. dia tahu siapa Naruto lebih tepat nya Sasuke benar benar tahu tentang Naruto.

Sementara itu seseorang yang mereka bicarakan sedang mengunjungi seseorang di penjara.

Ruang penjara itu bukan ruang biasa karena sejatinya dia tidak ditahan melainkan _liburan _di dalam_ penjara _begitu lah kira kira.

Dan tengah terlihat Naruto berbincang bincang dengan beberapa orang disana.

" Hei bang bagaiama kondisi mu?" ucap Naruto seraya menghisap sebatang rokok kedua jarinya.

" kau bisa melihat nya sendiri tuan " jawab pria itu.

Terlihat jelas di mata Naruto seorang Kakashi yang sekarang menggunakan masker hitam untuk menutupi sebagian wajah nya yang rusak di mulai dari bekas jahitan di mata nya dan di dekat bibir nya semua itu di dapat pada saat kecelakaan pesawat saat itu.

" maaf bang... " ucap nya lirih

" Hei tak apa apa luka ini membuat ku semakin keren" ujar nya yang berusaha menghibur Naruto. " jadi bagaimana? Siapa pelaku nya tuan?" ujar nya lagi.

" Kabuto bang" ucap Naruto pelan

" sudah kuduga dia orang nya"

" dia menyewa beberapa pemberontak untuk menghabisi ku" ucap Naruto mantap " dan aku yakin dia akan melakukan aksi nya lagi pada saat hari pernikahan Karin" tambah nya lagi.

" per... Pernikahan Karin?" ujar salah satu pria yang memakai penutup di salah satu mata nya. Uchiha Kabuto namanya. " Kau harus mengundang kita kesana Kakashi" ucap nya lagi dengan melirik beberapa orang disana.

Mendengar itu Kakashi tertawa dan yang pasti Kakashi akan mengundang nya itu pasti.

Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum manis seraya berlalu meninggalkan tempat dia duduk tanpa berbicara.

Kakashi yang melihat nya hanya terdiam dia tahu ada yang di sembunyikan oleh majikan nya tersebut tapi dia juga jarang tersenyum.

" ada apa tuan.?" ucap Kakashi yang menatap punggung gagah tuan muda nya tersebut yang meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya menoleh dan berkata " kau tahu bang aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang"ujar nya

Kakashi yang mendengar kaget bukan kepalang. " JATUH CINTA!!! "

Sebelum Naruto pergi meninggal kan ruangan itu sebuah notifikasi muncul di hp nya notifikasi yang berasal dari sang pemilik hati nya.

**From Hime Sakura**

**_Baka _kaudimana? Aku sudah nungguin cepetan jemput hmmm **

Naruto yang mendengar tersenyum manis melihat pesan dari nya. Walaupun Naruto tahu bahwa nanti nya Sakura akan membenci nya karena nama marga nya.

Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura membenci keluarga Namikaze karena keluarga Namikaze yang membuat ibunya harus dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang karena keluarga Namikaze juga yang membuat Kakak nya menghilang karena di tuduh melakukan terorisme.

**From me**

**Otw _hime sayang _**

Itulah kisah mereka Ada Naruto yang berusaha menutupi identitas nya karena salah satu faktor nya Takut akan di benci Sakura

Dan Sakura yang ingin tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya nya walaupun Sakura mempunyai hati nya tapi Naruto sangat misterius orang nya.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

Maafkan Author semua huhuhuuhu auhtor bingung pada saat penjelasan akhir chapter tapi auhtor bakal usahakan agar besok lebih bagus lagi hehehhe

Thanks regards

And.

Salam ambyar


	14. Naruto dan Sakura 2

Naruto punya tuan M. K

Chara : Narusaku, Sasuhina, dll

Apa jadinya jika seorang Bilioner masuk kuliah lagi dan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sana

Naruto seorang bilioner harus kuliah lagi, capek iya tapi ini permintaan ayahnya mana mungkin dia menolaknya dan apa maksud dari ayahnya kenapa dia harus masuk kuliah lagi?

Rated K- M

Maaf cerita rada rada gaje ya dan akan banyak typo yang bertebaran disini guys heheheh

* * *

Kini terlihat sepasang muda mudi saling bercinta, mereka memandu kasih tak kenal waktu dan rupa Mengacuhkan selimut yang kini berserakan, bantal yang entah kemana rimba nya serta seprai yang tak karuan bentuk nya. dapat terlihat dengan jelas pria pirang itu masih mencium tengkuk leher dari kekasih nya yang membuat si wanita berambut Pink itu sangat geli di buat nya, Tak luput juga jari jari lentik sang wanita bergelantung di leher sang pria. Yang membuat sang empu makin leluasa dibuat nya

" Naru geli... " ucap Sakura lirih

Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya diam mengacuhkan nya dan masih lanjut untuk mencium jenjang leher nya. Semerbak bau _cherry _menyeruak ke hidung nya semakin membuat semangat nya terpacu untuk menguasai wanita yang berada di bawah pelukan nya tersebut.

Setelah sukses mengambil alih jenjang leher Sakura, Naruto melanjutkan nya dengan mencium bibir milik Sakura dan Sakura menikmati nya sangat menikmati nya.

mulai terlihat tangan Naruto bergerilya masuk ke dalam baju yang digunakan Sakura dan mencoba melepas sedikit demi sedikit Pengait bra.

sedangkan Sakura tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan dari ciuman nya,sentuhannya yang khas dan sampai membuat tangan Sakura menegang, sehingga memberikan cakar cakaran kecil di punggung Naruto.

Sakura tahu apa yang dilakukan nya salah tapi apapun akan Sakura lakukan demi Naruto. Naruto pun sama akan lakukan apapun demi Sakura.

tak terasa pengait bra Sakura sudah terlepas, sekarang tangan Naruto mulai bermain dengan payudara nya, nafsunya sudah mulai menguasai kedua nya.

Tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi memberikan cakaran kecil mulai bergerak menelusuri tubuh Naruto dan menjambak rambut pirangnya dan membuat empu nya semakin Nafsu dibuat nya.

desis nafas Sakura menderu tak karuan seolah membuat nya terbang ke awan dan dihempaskan dengan lembut nya.

" Naru...ahhh," ucapnya lirih ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya terdiam, seringai pun muncul di wajah nya, tangan nya yang tadi bermain dengan lembut sekarang bermain sedikit kasar.

_sreek, _suara robekan kain terdengar jelas, payudara Sakura kini terlihat menyembul keluar dari persembunyiannya. Naruto yang menatap nya seakan melihat ramen jumbo 5 mangkok, sangat menggiurkan sekali.

tangan Naruto memainkan kedua payudara Sakura memelintir puting susu nya, lalu menjilatinya bergantian, sedangkan tangan nakal Sakura tak mau kalah terlihat salah satu tangan nya mulai mencari batang keperjakaan Naruto dan mulai memainkannya.

kini tubuh Sakura dan Naruto terlihat sangat jelas tanpa ada nya sehelai kain yang menempel pada mereka, Sakura maupun Naruto sama sama menatap satu sama lain dan tepat dibawah sana ada sesuatu yang _berdiri_ tegak menatap masa depan tapi bukan _keadilan._

" Naru", ucap Sakura dengan semburat merah diwajahnya

"iya Saku?"

" akankah kau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu? "

" iya, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku berjanji padamu Sayang! " seruan Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan, keberanian dan penuh harap agar Sakura mempercayai nya.

Sakura yakin kepada Naruto, yakin lelaki itu akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi. sorot mata nya pun menggambar kan demikian, Naruto tak mungkin pergi meninggalkan nya.

" Shinaciku dan Hanami! " ucap Sakura

" Shinaciku dan Hanami?, maksud nya? "

" iya, Shinaciku dan Hanami, nama untuk anak anak kita," ucap Sakura tersenyum yakin kepada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum juga yang berarti tanda mengiyakan perkataan Sakura

" Naru... pelan pelan, aku baru pertama kali! "

" iya sayang " jawab Naruto, yang mulai memasukan sesuatu yang _berdiri _dibawah sana kedalam _lubang masa depan _milik Sakura dengan pelan

" Ahhh...Naru!" erangan Sakura yang kini terdengar jelas di kamar itu dan sebagai pembuka untuk erangan erangan selanjutnya nya.

jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi entah berapa kali mereka melakukan kegiatan itu, ataupun berapa ronde dan berapa lama tidak ada yang tahu. yang mereka tahu, mereka melakukan nya dengan cinta dan berdasarkan cinta walaupun ranjang yang mereka tempati sekarang terdapat banyak bercak, noda kemerahan dan tak berbentuk rupa. mereka tetap tak peduli.

terlihat dengan jelas Sakura yang masih bertelanjang yang hanya mengunakan selimut untuk menutupi dirinya yang tak berbusana sedang memeluk Naruto yang masih terjaga dari tidur nya.

Naruto mengelus pelan rambut Sakura dan mencium _jidat_ lebar milik nya, _cup _suara ciuman terdengar, kecupan lembut yang nyaman dan indah.

Naruto berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Sakura bahagia, menjaga nya dan melindungi nya. Baginya Sakura adalah segala nya karena Sakura adalah dunia Naruto saat ini.

" aku mencintaimu Sakura Haruno." ucap nya seraya menatap Wajah cantik Sakura.

kini mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain dibawah hangat nya selimut, berbagi kehangatan dan berusaha menjaga satu sama lain.

sejak beberapa hari yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan menyewa _flat house _sederhana di pinggiran kota Konoha, Satu satu nya alasan kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama karena rumah Sakura dijual untuk biaya rumah sakit ibu nya sedangkan ayah nya menyewa sebuah kios kecil dan tinggal di sana sambil membuka kedai ditambah kakak nya yang tak kunjung pulang.

sebenarnya Sakura ingin tinggal bersama ayah nya, tetapi ayah nya menolak dengan alasan kios nya sangat kecil dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menyewa sebuah _fl__at house _sederhana untuk ditinggalin mereka bersama sama nantinya setelah ibu nya Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit.

_fl__at house_ itu sebenarnya tidak disewa, Naruto membeli nya dengan _cash_, lagipula harga _Flat house_ itu serasa recehan bagi Naruto.

_flat house _yang terdiri dari 3 kamar tidur, 1 ruang tamu yang berada ditengah dan menyatu dengan dapur, serta halaman kecil di depan rumah tersebut.

sinar matahari menyinari Kohoha pagi ini membawa kesejukan dan kehangatan bagi siapa saja yang terkena sinarnya, pagi ini Sakura terbangun dari tidur indah nya setelah tadi malam menyerahkan masa depan nya kepada Naruto, dapat dilihat nya Naruto yang kini masih terlelap dalam tidur nya lantas Sakura segera berdiri, melangkah kan kaki ya dan mengambil kemeja putih yang Naruto kenakan tadi malam dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk ritual pagi nya.

Sakura melihat jelas _tanda tanda cinta _yang Naruto berikan di tubuh nya melalui cermin yang berada di kamar mandinya, tanda tanda itu diberikan disekitar dada nya, area perut nya dan kedua payudara nya, Sakura memegang tanda tanda itu dengan lembut nya seraya berucap " Naruto Baka."

setengah jam telah berlalu, bau harum masakan menyeruak di hidung Naruto dan membuat empu nya sadar kembali setelah tidur panjang nya.

ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari sumber dari bau masakan yang menggangu tidur nya, dapat dilihat nya kini Sakura yang menggunakan Kemeja putih nya disertai celana pendek sedang memasakkan sesuatu untuk nya.

Naruto mulai mendekat dirinya dan langsung melingkarkan tangan nya ke perut Sakura yang membuat sangat empu merona merah sempurna apalagi, Sakura hanya menggunakan kemeja milik nya.

" masak apa? " tanya Naruto yang menyandarkan kepala nya di Bahu milik Sakura. yang disambut Sakura dengan senyuman nya

"beberapa sayur dan - "

" tidak ada ramen? " potong Naruto

" tidak Naru untuk kali ini tidak ramen Naru, "

" tapi aku kan - "

" pilih ramen atau aku marah. "

jika seperti ini maka hanya ada satu pilihan untuk Naruto yaitu mengalah, Naruto diam tanda dia kalah dan membiarkan Sakura memasak dengan senang nya

" Naru, apa kamu tahu keluarga Namikaze? "

mata Naruto membulat, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis nya dan hatinya berkecamuk ' _bagaiamana Sakura tahu Keluarga ku ' _gemuruh hati nya bergejolak, namun sekali lagi Naruto hanya diam.

" ku harap Naru nggak punya urusan dengan mereka!" tegas Sakura yang seketika berhenti melakukan aktivitas nya.

" kenapa? "

" karena aku membenci Namikaze"

* * *

alhamdulillah selesai btw

untuk yang nanya kenapa ada Rated M nya karena ada adegan yah yang gitu lah.

dan maaf typo ya apalagi naruk tanda baca yang salah soalnya bener bener baru belajar buat fic huhuhuhu

dan aku butuh bantuan kalian semua huhuhuhu.

salam ambyar

and

thanks regard


End file.
